Thirst
by ThatAlliGirl97
Summary: Aria Gilbert is the new student at Forks High School. She's also a VAMPIRE! What happens? Will she find love? What happens when the Cullens return? Bad summary, I know. But please read! Seth/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction. Thank you for viewing my story; it means alot to me!:)  
>This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind, but CONSTRUCTIVE critism is always very helpful and is 100% welcome!<br>This story is set more in the future...kinda, but not really. The Cullens have left Forks a whileago, and are now returning. But Aria (the main character) is NOT a Cullen.  
>Also a big shout outthankyou to my current Beta Reader, brixxibear, for helping me work out some kinks in my story. (She's also my sister, lol)**

**So yeahh, I'm looking for a Beta Reader. So please, Read and Review. It would really help, and encourage me.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA (but i wish i did) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYER/SCHOLASTIC PRESS**

**ON WITH THE STORY!:)**

I was crouched down, watching the female deer drink from the cool stream 60 feet away. She stood in the giant grass meadow where I came often to hunt. She looked very peaceful standing there, oblivious to me watching her. For a second, I just sat there, closed my eyes, and listened to everything in the teeming forest. I heard the water of the stream flowing through the river banks, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind, but most of all I listened to the steady heart beat of the deer. I could hear blood pulsating through her, and it only made me thirstier. My throat burned more than usual; as if it were on fire.

Slowly I stood up, and began to walk closer towards her, snapping twigs and crunching leaves on purpose to make sure that I was heard.

Her head snapped up from the water as he eyes scanned the open meadow for thing that made the sound. She sniffed the air, her nostrils flaring. She caught sight of me standing silently about 40 feet away. Her body went rigid for a spit second, and she instantly fled from the meadow, knowing that I was a VERY deadly predator.

Instincts took over my body, and I could feel the adrenaline moving under my ice cold, granite skin. I again crouched down, into a predatory stance, and counted to ten to give the helpless animal some sort of head start, and to add a little fun, because hunting isn't fun without a little chase.

"…Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I sang to the deer, which was somewhere in the forest frantically trying to escape.

My body sprang forward with such speed, that if a human saw it, they would only see me there one second, and gone the next. Even though I was running at the speed of lightning, I could still see everything perfectly; as if I was taking a nice jog. I could see every last detail of the forest around me, like the soft gray feathers of the birds high above, or the line of ants that were climbing up the bark of the tree 10 feet away. But right now, I wasn't focused on all that. I was primarily focused on the sound of the fleeing deer's hooves, drumming against the forest floor. I followed the sound until the deer came into sight up ahead. The poor thing, it didn't stand a chance. It couldn't see me since I moved to fast to be seen by the naked eye, or the most high tech motion cameras. The deer couldn't even hear me because I moved so fast. Nobody can hear me. I caught up with the deer in a matter of seconds. My body coiled and my muscles flexed as I sprang at the deer.

I drove my Black Cherry, Nissan 370Z Coupe down the twisting main road of Forks, Washington. Today was my "first" day of high school. Well actually, that's what the humans thought. I've actually been through high school a little more than thirty times in a row. 34 times, maybe? I honestly don't know because I lost count. But today I will be starting Fork High School as a sophomore.

I looked out the window to my right. There are small shops, restaurants, and hunting supply stores lined up, and clustered in the strip mall. A little ways down the road, I could see a large building with a falcon painted on the side, which must be the school. I turned into the main parking lot. I could feel eyes on me, and I look up to see that every student in the parking lot was gawking at my car with their mouths wide open. I quickly scanned the area…..SHIT! The nicest car in the whole lot was a 2003 Chevy Pick-Up. So far I was blending in perfectly.

Before stepping out of my car, I flipped down my visor and opened the mirror. A girl with flawless, ivory skin, dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes stared back at me. My hair was curled, to make perfect ringlets, and eyes were perfectly made up. My lips were full, plump, and the perfect shade of pink, even though I wasn't wearing lipstick. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and shut the mirror. Sighing, I turned and pushed open the door.

**Did you like it? Yes? Well thank you, I love you! No? YOU SUCK XD Just kidding! If you like it, please review and tell me what you DO like. However, if you don't like it, please tell me why, so I can try to change it.  
>I'm also still looking for a Beta Reader. THANK YOU SO MUCH<strong>

**-Alli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off I would like to thank ALL the amazing authors would have helped me out and given me some pretty bomb-tastic advice on how to get my story going, said they would give shout-outs, and lots of other stuff. It really does mean a lot me, so THANK YOU :)  
>And thank you to all the others who reviewed. It gets me all happy and junk!<strong>

**And here's the story:**

I stepped out of my car and gasped. There has to be at least a hundred kids in the parking lot, and all of them had their eyes glued to me. I stood there and awkwardly and scanned the crowd for a familiar face…OH WAIT, I KNOW ABSOLUTELY NO ONE! Finally, after a few minutes of preparation, I walked towards the main building. The student body watched my every move, analyzing and taking me in. Some of the kids even started to follow me.

Forks High School was a semi-large, two story building, made of red brick, with lots of windows covering the sides. Needing some sort of direction, I searched the walls and doors of the buildings, until I found the sign I was looking for. It read "Front Office: This Way" with a large navy blue arrow pointing to my left. I looked and saw a small glass door wedged between the largest, two story building, which must be the classrooms, and the second largest, single story building, which was the gymnasium. I made my way to the door, and pulled it open.

I stepped into the small, stuffy office. There were large banners hung on the walls that said "Go Falcons" and "Falcon Pride" in gold and navy blue, glittered writing. Flyers for different sports, clubs, and organizations were pinned to the wall on every bit of open space, and in the far corner were two, uncomfortable looking chairs.

I walked up to the front desk, where there was a plump women, with bright red hair, a freckled face, and deep blue eyes, who smelt strongly of cheap perfume. It almost masked the smell of her blood…almost.

"Umm, hello. My name is Aria Gilbert. I talked to someone over the phone about my transfer?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! That was me; I do remember." She smiled sweetly at me.

She swiveled herself around in her rolling chair, and reached over to a large filing cabinet labeled "A-H." She pulled the bottom drawer of the cabinet open, revealing about twenty to forty student files.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert…Ah, here we go!" she said searching through the files and pulling out a rather thin, empty-looking, manila folder.

"Hmph. That's strange." She said, looking up at me with a puzzled look on her face. "There are no records at all; no immunization record, no student/parent information? Nothing at all."

Well maybe it's because I'm a vampire and I don't need to get immunized, and my parents are long deceased. But, I couldn't tell her that, so I went with "Yes. You see, the last school I attended had a bad fire set to the main office, and everything inside was burnt to ashes. I'm still in the process of getting copies of everything they had kept locked in there." I lied easily, smoothly.

"Oh, why that's terrible!" she said, believing everything I had said. "Just make sure you get those papers to me as soon as you get copies."

"Yes ma'am, of course." I replied with a fake, cheesy smile.

She nodded her head and pulled open another drawer. She took out two pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"This here is a map of the school and your schedule. On your schedule, there should be a small box printed right next to the teacher's name. Just have each teacher sign in the boxes accordingly and bring it back here at the end of the day and you will be good to go." She explained.

"Okay, Mrs. Greene." I said reading her name tag. She seemed pleased that I knew her name.

"Have a good day Miss Gilbert, and stay out of trouble." She said jokingly.

"Yes, Mrs. Greene, you too." I said, and with that I left the room.

I walked over to the small courtyard where there were picnic benches scattered about. I sat in the one closest to the parking lot. I read, and re-read over my schedule, trying to memorize it.

1st period: Biology with Mr. Henders

2nd period: Algebra 2 with Mrs. Longrich

3rd period: Extra/ Free Hour with Mr. Martin

4th period: History with Mr. Vee

Lunch with a 15 minute Lunch Break after

5th period: Life Skills with Mrs. Daniels

6th period: Honors English with Mrs. Skye

7th period: Spanish with Mr. Lopez

8th period: PE with Coach Keadly

Lost in my own little world, I failed to see a petite girl standing in front of me.

"A-hem!" she coughed, trying to get my attention.

I looked up and was taken aback by her beauty. She had smooth, flowing blonde hair that went about five or six inches past her slender shoulders, flawless ivory skin, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a tan leather jacket over a loose, floral print tank top, which was tucked into her denim skinny jeans. She was only about five feet tall, but her ankle-boot heals gave her an extra four inches. She was by far one of the most beautiful humans I had met in a while.

"Hi, I'm Lexi." She said extending her hand with a smile that said 'I have just met you, but I like you already.'

"I'm Aria Gilbert." I said taking her hand, giving a firm shake, and returning the smile.

"So, you're new to forks, right? Or have I just been living under a rock? She joked.

"No, no. I just moved here from Portland. Today's my first day."

"Oh, cool! It's not too often that we get new students here. Do you mind?" she asked pointing to my schedule.

I handed it to her and she looked over it. A Cheshire Cat smiled slipped over her mouth.

"Sweet! We have all the same classes, except 5th period!" she exclaimed excitedly, wrapping me in a hug. "Oops! Sorry for the invasion of personal space." She laughed.

"Yes! It'll be nice know _someone_. And it's okay." I said, laughing. I liked her already.

"Well actually…" she trailed off, and I gave her a questioning look.

"…I'm kind of _really_ involved with almost everything that goes on in Forks High, and I could introduce you to a lot of cool people who you might like."

"Oh my goodness! Are you serious? That would be so amazing. That is, if you don't mind?" I said losing my cool for a second.

"Well of course I don't mind!" she said excitedly as she dragged me away from my bench, and led me across the front of the school. She walked us right up to another table and said, loud enough for everyone sitting there to hear "Hey guys! This Aria Gilbert the newest student at Forks High. Be nice, and mingle." She pushed me towards them, and I could feel my face turning a nice shade of pink. Just perfect. I sat down at the table to avoid further embarrassment.

A guy with light brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes came and sat next to me. He had a thick, muscular build and was wearing a letterman's jacket and loose fitting jeans.

"Hi! I'm Derrick," he said grabbing my hand and giving it a quick, firm shake.

"I'm Aria, but you probably already knew that because Lexi was just _so _kindly introduced me." I laughed.

"Well, that's Lexi for you. She's has to make a big deal of everything." He laughed along with me.

We just sat there awkwardly for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say next.

"So, do you play any sports?" I asked him, looking down at his jacket.

"Why, yes I do. You're looking at the captain of the lacrosse team." He said proudly.

"Oh, that's so cool. Good job," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you? Do you play any sports?" he asked.

"Me? Playing sports?" I laughed. "Unless you want the rest of the team to die, you should keep off the field and on the bench."

It was partially the truth. I tried to do soccer about ten years ago at a school in Oregon. But my vampire instincts made me a _bit _too aggressive. In the end, I put a girl in the hospital with a broken arm and two fractured ribs. I transferred school and left the state the very next day.

"What, you think you're too good for sports?" he asked laughing, pulling me out of my flashback.

"I guess you could say that," I said smiling at the truth.

Derrick's eyes flickered up, looking at something behind me. I turned around to see a young, high school couple. The girls had long, dark brown hair and bright hazel eye and the boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His arm was thrown around her shoulder, and she was leaning into him.

She was the one to speak. "Hi Aria. I'm Gabby, and this is Daniel." She gestured to him. "It's nice to meet you, and we hope you like it here at Forks High."

"Thank you, I do too." I smiled sweetly.

And with that, they turned and left. Gabby turned around slightly, still wrapped up in Daniel, and said with a wink, "And if you need anything at all, I'm right here."

After that I met Tyler, who was a tad bit too friendly, Amanda, a sweet, shy girl, Sarah, who just sneered at me, and many others, who I forgot the names of. I sat there with my new friends, just laughing and trying to blend in when Lexi came up behind me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"There are a few more people who want to be introduced to you."

"Oh, of course." I said excusing myself from the picnic table. "Who is it?" I asked her as we walked across the front lawn, and through the small courtyard.

"It's the Cullen kids. They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullens' adoption kids. Their relationships are weird because they are all together. And when I say together, I mean _together, together." _

All I could say was, "Oh." I didn't quite know how to respond to that.

We walked across campus until we came up to another picnic table where there were nine kids seated.

**Okay, so technically the Cullen's have not been introduced yet…but we're almost there. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who has viewed, reviewed, and favorited my story! It's just so amazing! Also, there were some questions about who the nine Cullen kids were, but I hope that this chapter will clear up all the confusion. **

**Oh, and this chapter, and all the others after this (I think), will be in more than Aria's POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS, THE RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

**ohh how i wish twilight was mine -_-**

**So yeah, on with the story:**

**(Aria POV)**

There sitting at the small picnic table were nine of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I couldn't even think of another word to describe the other than 'beautiful.' They all had the same flawless, pale skin, and golden eyes, except for the two monstrous, russet skinned boys.

The only sound was Lexi's heeled boots, clinking along the concrete as we walked to the table. When we finally reached the table, all the Cullens were looking at me curiously. I saw the blonde girl's lips move as she whispered something Lexi would never be able to hear, but I could barely make out the words "like us." I wonder what that was about…

"Hello Cullen Clan!" Lexi said with a bright smile. "This is Aria Gilbert, the newest member to the Forks High School family." she added. And with that, she left me with them, only turning around to give me a 'you'll thank me later' look and a wink.

A girl with dark brown, spiky hair came sashaying up to me. There was something different about the way she walked. It was almost too graceful, as though she danced on air.

"Oh Aria!" she squealed giving me a tight hug, pressing her petite, fragile against mine. "It's so great to finally meet you! We've been waiting for so long!"

I gave her a questioning look, and she quickly added "What I meant to say is that we've been waiting for a new student, because it's not like we knew you were coming." After she received a 'shut-the-hell-up' look from the blonde girl, she stopped talking. A boy with light brown hair, and crazed eyes stepped forward. He was very handsome, lean and fit, but not nearly as muscular as some of the other boys at the table.

"Hello, Aria. I'm Jasper. Sorry about Alice." He said jabbing his thumb toward the spiky-haired girl, whose name was obviously Alice. "She can be a bit weird at times." he chuckled.

"But that's why you love me," she said grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him back towards the table while giving him a quick kiss.

Another boy with honey colored hair that was shaped in a messy foe-hawk type thing, and a lean, lanky build came and introduced himself. He had the teen heart throb good looks, and a crooked smile.

"Aria, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my family." He said motioning to the rest of them to come and introduce themselves. A girl with wavy, brown hair that went all the way down to her lower back walked up and stood beside Edward, hooking her arm through his.

"Edward, how rude of you! Your forgetting to introduce your favorite Cullen." She said jokingly. "I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend." She said, as he pulled her in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." I smiled.

"You too. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends." She winked at me.

Another boy and girl walked up and stood next to Bella. The girl had the same brown hair as Bella, except hers wasn't as long as Bella's and had natural ringlet curls. She was absolutely beautiful, and looked like she belonged on the cover of some magazine, not in the small town of Forks. She actually resembled Bella a lot, but she didn't have the same gold eyes like the rest of the Cullens. The boy, who had russet, tanned skin, short cropped hair, and chocolate eyes was huge. And when I say huge, I mean like over six feet tall. He was a skyscraper compared to me, and the small, fragile-looking girl that he had his arm around. Along with his height, he had thick, well-defined muscle that rippled down his arms, chest, abdomen, and legs. He had the type of body that not even the loose jeans and old T-shirt he wore, could conceal.

"Hi Aria. I'm Renesmee, Bella's sister, and this is my Jacob." She said proudly placing her hand on his chest. My Jacob? This family was…strange. "I hope that you like it here in Forks, not that there's much to like." She added glumly, and we all laughed.

"It's nice to meet the two of you, and I think I will." I smiled.

Jacob and Renesmee stepped off to the side as another boy and girl stepped up. The girl had long, wavy blonde hair, and the type of body that most girls would kill for and all wish they had. Her golden eyes were very serious and it looked like her mouth was forever pulled into a scowl. Even with her sad face, she was beautiful enough to make anyone envy her. The boy however, was a monster. Built like an ox, he stood at least six feet tall, with broad, muscular shoulders. Out of all the boys he had the most muscle, which was stacked all over his body. Damn…were these boys on steroids or something?

The boy swiftly ran to me, lifting my feet off the ground in a big bear hug. I squirmed and tried to wiggle free of his grasp, but failed miserably.

"Aria!" he exclaimed, spinning me around in a circle.

"Umm, yeah. Hi." I managed to say. He was crushing my chest, making it impossible to breathe. Not that I had to breathe…

"Emmet, put the girl down." The blonde smiled, for the first time that I had ever seen, and it only made her more beautiful, if that was even possible. Unwillingly the boy, Emmet, put me back down on the ground.

"Thanks, you probably just saved my lungs and the rest of my internal organs." I said to the blonde, and she laughed a laugh only angels would have.

"I'm Rosalie, and this is Emmet." She said as Emmet came and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied with smile.

After Rosalie and Emmet introduced themselves, the last Cullen kid stepped in front of me. He was looking at the ground shyly, and his cheeks had the slightest blush in them. He, like the other boys, was at least six feet tall. He had the same russet, tanned skin as Jacob, dark brown, almost black, short hair, with eyes that reminded me of chocolate chip cookies…except without the cookie part, just the chocolate. His arms and shoulders, and chest and abdomen were lined with thick, well-defined muscle, that bulged from his tight fitting, black V-neck.

"Hi…I'm Seth Cullen." He said shyly, still looking at the ground.

"I'm Aria, Aria Gilbert." I replied with a smile.

He finally looked up, and met my blue eyes with his deep brown. As he did, his eyes widened for a split second, and then he seemed in like he was in a totally different world. He was still looking at me, but his mind was somewhere else completely. I stood there for a good twenty seconds at least, waiting for him to snapped out of the dream like state.

"Umm guys is there something wrong with Seth?" I asked the Cullens.

Jacob quickly rushed over and stood in front of Seth, gripping him by the shoulders, and shaking him. "Seth! Hey, Seth! Snap out of it!" he shook him again.

Alice detached herself from Jasper and flitted over to Jacob and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's happened." She said bluntly.

"What happened?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

Alice didn't answer him out loud. All she did was look pointedly at me, and his gaze followed her, and landed on me.

"Damn it." He cursed. "Why didn't you warn us Alice? We could have been more prepared!" he accused her.

"Jacob, I can't see you or him. You should know that by now." She defended.

I stood there, listening to their every word, but not understanding them one bit. "What happened?" I asked Jacob.

Edward came up and stood in between Jacob and I facing me, Jacob still facing Seth. "I'm so sorry about Seth, but it seems as though something has come up. We must go now." He said quickly.

The Cullens started to pull Seth across the school yard toward the parking lot. He still seemed like he was in his own little word, totally lost from reality. I saw Alice turn around and give me an apologetic look as they reached a silver Volvo. They stuffed Seth, Alice, and Jasper in the backseat, with Bella and Edward in the front. Renesmee, Jacob, Emmet, and Rosalie got in a black BMW. Both the cars pulled out of their parking spaces, and sped away from the school.

That was the strangest behavior I had ever seen. There was something different about the Cullens, and I was going to find out what it was. I mentally went through a checklist. They all looked like normal teens, maybe they were a bit more beautiful and eye catching, but they still looked like your average American teenager. The golden eyes, and pale skin was a bit odd, but all the Cullens except Jacob and Seth had it, so maybe it was something genetic…

Then there was Jacob and Alice's conversation. I didn't understand what they were saying, but it had an odd, urgent tone to it. Then there were their cars. Both of the cars were flamboyant, and fancy, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. The whole time I had spent with them seem almost secretive, like they knew something I didn't. I kept going through my mental checklist, trying to pin something on the Cullens. Then I found what I was looking for. The whole time that I was getting introduced to the Cullens, I didn't hear heartbeats, or feel the never ending burn in my throat, that I heard and felt around humans. Did that mean….?

**(Seth POV)**

From the second I looked into her eyes, there was a change in me. Being a werewolf, my body was naturally very hot. But after I met eyes with her, it wasn't as much a heat- a new type of heat, a glow. Everything inside me came unraveled as I looked into her icy blue eyes. Her dark brown curls that framed her face, her porcelain skin, her full pink lips, everything about her was everything that I was tied to. All the strings that held me to the life that I knew and loved, the lines that held me to my new family of vampires, the love for my mother and dead father, my sister, the loyalty and love for my pack, the hatred for my 'carnivorous' enemies, even my name, my whole being disconnected from me in that very second. It was no longer gravity that held me to the planet, but her.

It was her, that tied me with steel cables to the center of the universe. I could see that now the universe had shifted for me, to swirl around this point of my life, to swirl around her. I would do anything for her, be anything for her. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her small body and never let go, but I was just too lost, the transformation blocking my mind from reality. I wanted to see her smile, that was all I needed, and I could live my life happily.

She was _the one._

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Seth imprinted on Aria!**

**Did you like it? Yes, no? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Allison**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the way late update…school and things, pshhh:)  
>so thank you guys for reading and review, and all your advice!<strong>

**ON WITH THE STORY:**

**(Aria POV)**

I stood there for a long while after the Cullens left, trying to think of a logical explanation. Just because I couldn't hear their hearts beat, didn't mean they were…like me? I couldn't even think about it. What were the chances of me moving to a new town, a new school, for there to be more people like me? I didn't seem likely. Besides, out of all my years of living, I had never seen anyone like me. There couldn't be anyone else, could there?

Looking up at the forever gray sky, I sighed. There was probably just something wrong with my hearing. Maybe I had gone temporarily deaf or the animal blood was somehow lowering my hearing abilities? Oh, who was I kidding? There had never been anything wrong with me. My senses, impeccable and unparallel, had never let me down. I could hear everything around me, whether it was the crunch of the leaves twenty feet away, or two miles away. Not to sound full of myself and arrogant, but I was perfect. I had the beauty, the hearing, the eyes, the strength…

After sitting there for a couple minutes, considering the impossible, I decided to forget about it. It was probably a joke they were playing on the new girl….but then again, probably not. I brushed it off and started to walk back across the campus, to the table where Lexi and the rest of my 'friends' were sitting. I sat on the cramped bench between Lexi and Derrek.

"So, Lexi told me that you went to meet the Cullen kids. How'd that go?" Derrek asked sounding annoyed. I wonder what that's about.

"They all seem very nice, but some…er…family issues came up, and they had to leave school for the day." I said, quickly making up a story. "Why? Do you not like them or something?" I asked, batting my eye lashes. I saw Derrek's cheeks blush a bit at my 'affection.' I leaned in closer to him, effortlessly making him squirm to get some answers. It was all a part of my master plan.

"I mean, they're all great kids, but there's something were missing, something big. They just seem…different." He said, pausing like he thought I wouldn't believe him. I batted my eyelashes, and squeezed his arm.

"Can I ask you some questions?" I asked him. I leaned into him and whispered, "In private?"

Again, I saw his face turn a shade a pink before he composed himself.

"Yeah, of course." He said in a macho tone. He probably though he was going to get something from me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the table. I saw some of his friends from the La Crosse team give him a 'get some' look. He quickly glanced at me then back at them, and gave them a wink. A slimy smile spread over all of their faces. Eww!

I continued to lead him away from the table, around the corner on of the building, and out of sight from everyone. We continued to walk to the very corner of the school property, where a small building was. I assumed it was a utility shed. I turned him around and pushed his back against the shed and stood inches in front of him. I could the glint of excitement in his eyes as they raked up and down my body…PIG!

In leaned in and seductively whispered in his ear, "I need you to do something for me."

I shuddered a bit, trying not a come out of character…or vomit, when his hands slipped down and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer. I had to get the answers I needed, and this was the fastest, easiest way I could think of at the moment.

"Anything." He said leaning his head back.

I felt really bad about what I was about to do, considering I had just met him and I didn't like to harm humans.

"Look into my eyes." I tilted his head down so that I was looking directly into his eyes. I could feel the connection between us, and I saw his eyes glaze over. They looked distant, almost zombie-like, and I had him under my control now. Derrek was my own little puppet, dangling from the strings of my command. Since I had gotten the control I need over his mind, I took a step back, not liking being so close to him. "Tell me everything you know about the Cullens." I demanded.

"They're all Dr. and Mrs. Cullens' adopted kids. They all have partners amongst the kids, except the youngest one, Seth. They moved here a couple months ago from someplace in Canada. They're really rich, and vacation a lot. On sunny days, Mr. Cullen likes to take them hiking and hunting." My eyes widened a bit when he said 'hunting.'

"Anything else? Student files, behavior?" I inquired.

"No student records for any of the kids." He answered like a robot.

"What do you mean? Where did you get that information?" I asked anxiously. I was starting to get annoyed.

"There are no student information on any of the Cullen kids, just birth certificates and other legal documents, but no other information. Rumors spread quickly in the small town of Forks." He mechanically answered. I nodded my head, taking it all in. Could this mean…?

"Now, you're not going to remember what I asked you or what I did to you." I told him. "If anyone asked, you're going to tell them that I asked about the teachers. Got it?" I said.

"Yes." He said, with the same empty look in his eyes.

"Great!" I said. I let him out of the trance, finally breaking eye contact with him. His eyes filled with life again, but he seemed confused.

"What happened?" he groggily asked.

"You were telling me about Mr. Vee, remember?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah! Duh, now I remember." He said with a smile "Come on, were going to be late to class."

And with that we walked back toward the front of the school talking about the teachers, and how life at Forks High was. I felt bad about using my 'gift' against him, but I needed the answers to questions I couldn't have asked out loud.

**Dun-dun-dun! Just kidding! So just to clear up any potential confusion, Aria does have a power like Edward and Alice, only her power is the ABILITY TO CONTROL MINDS! Wouldn't that be the coolest thing ever? I actually got the idea from a girl in my class, so thank you Joanna! Please read and review.!**

**-Allison**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for my way late update, but it's all good because I'm updating right now!(: **

**So yeahh, thanks to everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favorited, followed, and helped me get it started;)**

**And because I haven't done this in a while:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA. IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

**Except Aria….I own her;p**

**Okay, and now the story:**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

"Alice, she knows there's something wrong with us. She's already suspicious!" I said pacing in front of her. She was lounged on our large, white, overstuffed couch with her legs propped up on the glass coffee table in front of her. Her golden eyes were distant, gazing into our future. I watched her intently, the way her hand trembled slightly, how her lips quivered. She shut her eyes slowly, and when she re-opened them they were pinned on me, no longer "watching."

"Edward, I've already told you. She's going to come to us. Carlisle and Esme will adopt her, Seth will get his girl, and we'll all live happily ever after. There's really no reason to fight it." She said calmly, moving a couple stray hairs from her face.

How could she be so calm? Didn't she understand that if this didn't work out the way we hoped, we could all be in danger of being discovered?

"Alice, don't start with me. You know just as well as I do that it doesn't have to be that way. Do you know how suspicious it will be if the Cullen family adopts another child? Especially if it's the new girl in town! People already think that we're strange. We don't need another reason for them to think badly of us." I said angrily.

"Edward, it's going to happen. I've seen it." she cooed softly. "And I don't care what you say, I already consider her my sister." She added proudly.

"Alice s-" I tried to argue with her, but she cut me off.

"Edward! Seth imprinted! You can't just ignore that. Whether they become lovers, best friend, or whatever, they're going to be together somehow." She snapped.

After snapping at me, Alice got up off the couch and stomped up the stairs, huffing and puffing the whole way, until she reached the room that Jasper and her shared. Frustrated with myself, Alice, and our whole situation I sat on the couch with my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands.

"Daddy?" I heard in my head, as a cold hand was pressed to my cheek. Renesmee was sat on the couch next to me, a concerned look wrinkling her perfect face.

"Yes Renesmee?" I spoke out loud.

"Everything will be okay, it'll work out fine. Aria can join the family, Seth can get the girl of his dreams, and in two years we'll be gone again. No one will even know." She spoke out loud, removing her cold hand from my face.

"I know Nessie. I guess I'm just kind of a worry-wart." I admitted resentfully.

I felt a rush of cold air behind me, and I turned my neck around to see a very angry Alice standing with her arms crossed across her chest, giving me a death glare.

"Edward, I can't believe you! You know I can hear everything you guys have said, right? You'll listen to your ten year old daughter, but you won't listen to your sister who's been around ten times longer? There must be something wrong with you!"

"Hey!" Renesmee protested. "Just because I've only been alive for ten years doesn't mean I'm a kid. I'm full grown and I can handle this." She said proudly, sticking up her nose a bit.

"Well he didn't even try to listen to me!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't very well ignore my own daughter," I laughed. "I'm pretty sure that would be considered some form of neglect."

"Daddy, you don't have to lie. We all know the really reason why you listen to me and not Aunt Alice. It's because you love me the most." Renesmee laughed, and I joined in.

"Hey, that may be true, but I can kick your little butt anytime I want. Don't forget that okay?" We all laughed this time.

We sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence. There was the sound of footsteps on the front porch and then the smell of werewolf hit me.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed just as Jacob and Seth walked through the front door. Seth went straight for the kitchen. Typical werewolf behavior. But Jacob stood there staring at my daughter like she was the sun. Again, typical werewolf behavior, but this was for the werewolves who had imprinted on someone.

Renesmee literally sprinted from the couch where we were sitting, through the kitchen and to the front door to Jacob. She jumped into his arms and he caught her, spinning her around in circle. Then he set her down, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a long kiss on the lips….EWW! I'll pretend I didn't see that.

I got up from the couch totally disgusted. I could feel a baby vomit building up in my throat. "Please, excuse me while I go vomit." I told Renesmee and Jacob.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too." Alice said, wearing the same expression I'm sure that I had. She pretended to gag, and we started to leave the room.

Halfway up the stairs, Alice turned around to say one last thing to them. "You kids have fun, but not too much fun." She warned, directing the last part at Jacob and giving him a "don't-even-think-about-it" look.

He nodded his head, understanding exactly what we meant, and we continued up the stairs.

_**(Seth's POV)**_

I rummaged through the Cullens' refrigerator looking for something to eat. Jacob and I had just finished running patrol and I was STARVING! Luckily we had Esme, the mother hen vampire who could out cook Rachel Ray anytime of the day. Honestly, if we didn't have Esme, we would starve because neither Jacob nor I could boil water.

I took out the leftover roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, corn, and freshed baked rolls that Esme had prepared for us this morning. Dang, it felt like every day was Thanksgiving in this place.

Heating it up in the microwave, I thought about the day. I had met the girl of my dreams, my imprint. But of course, me being the goofball I am, totally freaked out and I couldn't even think straight, let alone talk to her. She probably though I was the biggest loser of all time. I need to talk to her, to tell what actually happen, but it would have to wait until she knew the truth about my family. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I told myself not to, I couldn't stop picturing here ice blue eyes, her dark hair, and her bright full lips….

"…Seth!" Jake yelled, an annoyed look on his face.

"Wh-What?" I mumbled, losing my train of thought.

"We've only been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Jake exaggerated, rolling his eyes. Beside him Renesmee giggled.

"Oh…sorry," I said, a blush making my face hot, hotter than it usually was. "What did you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Nessie asked excitedly, jumping up and down a little.

"Yeah! We're going to watch The Notebook for the hundredth time." Jake said, mocking his girlfriends excitement. I would bet my big toe, that on the inside he was secretly crying.

"Ummm, no thanks. Considering you guys never actually watch the movies, I sadly have to decline." I said.

Renesmee's cheeks turned a bright pink, but Jacob ignored my comment about their movie experiences. Instead he picked Nessie up bridal style, carried her over to the couch, and sat down with her on his lap, Nessie squealing the whole time. They wrapped her arms around each other and Nessie grabbed the remote and hit play.

"Whatever Seth, it looks like you'll be missing out." She turned her head around, looking at me over the back of the couch.

"I kind of just want to clear my head." I said glumly. Before returning her attention back to Jacob, Renesmee shot me an apologetic look, understanding exactly what I meant.

I wanted to go for a run. Maybe I would even run to the high school and talk to Aria…not! I would probably chicken out. I walked out of the kitchen, abandoning my food that was sitting in the microwave untouched. I walked through the living room past Jacob and Renesmee…EW! They were so wrapped up in each other that I couldn't tell which body part belonged to whom, and where one body ended and the other began. I tried to get that image out of my head as I walked out the front door and down the front porch steps.

Today, like any other day in Forks, was overcast. It wasn't raining yet, but the clouds overhead were brewing into what looked like would be a harsh rain storm. I walked down the Cullens' long, twisting driveway. About halfway to the main street, there was a small gab between the shrubs that lined the path. Most humans would miss it, but we Cullens knew exactly where it led to. I pushed apart the bushes and stepped through them. They closed back up after I stepped in, concealing me from view of anyone driving on the street or driveway.

If you followed the small, unmarked path, it would lead to a small clearing where Jacob and I could phase freely, without fear of someone seeing us. It was also a place where the Cullens could actually act like vampires and mess around with their powers and strength.

I walked into the clearing, my body already trembling. I quickly took off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my boxers, and hung them on a low branch. My body was shaking violently, and I could feel the heat taking over. Finally, I felt the shimmer off my body changing forms and I was gone to the world.

**Okay, so this was kind of just a filler, but whatever.**

**Please read and review. Tell me what you like; tell me what you don't like. Maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter because I'm kind of suffering from writer's block.(:**

**So yess! Thanks again for all who have helped me, and viewed, favorite, reviewed, etc. my story. Love you longtime;p **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. My damned laptop won't stay charged and it keeps dying on me. And of course, I lost my new chapter I had been in the process of writing;(**

**But whatevvss.(:**

**Oh, and another thing. I have A LOT of views on this story, but not many reviews? I don't know. Maybe it's just my psycho mind, but I thought I would have more reviews since there are so many people who have added it to their favorites, etc. So come on guys!;)**

**Reviews honestly make my day, and they make me wanna keep writing.**

**WOOOOOT!**

**(Aria POV)**

My _first_ day at Forks High went pretty good. I met lots of new kids including the ever so mind-boggling Cullens and got some interesting news from Derrik. But I think the highlight of my day was getting to "talk" to Seth Cullen…even though he totally flipped and they had to take him home. But yeah, other than that I went GREAT!

So far, I liked what I saw. He was extremely tall and muscular, and he had a face so handsome it would make an Abercrombie model cry….bad analogy, I know. His tanned skin and dark skin made him that much more attractive. But the thing that made me do a double take were his eyes. They were brown, but not the same poopy brown you see in everybody. **(A/N: No offense to people that do have poopy brown eyes!) **They were a dark brown around the outer edge of the iris, and a lighter, carmel color around the pupil. I tried to think of a reason why his eyes would be different from the rest of the Cullens, but I came up blank.

I didn't know him at all, but I still felt a sort of pull towards him. Kind of like a social magnet, making me want to be around him. He was the only person so far that I actually found myself _wanting_ to talk to. Except Lexi…

I like Lexi a lot because she's different from the other girls. She doesn't strive for attention like the other girls, yet she's still one of the most popular students at Forks High. Plus, she was extremely funny and almost too beautiful to be your normal teenager, even though she was one hundred percent human.

Throughout the day, I found myself looking at her in class to give me a good laugh. We sat next to each other in almost every class, and we were becoming pretty good friends.

**(A/N: Those are some squiggles that I thought were pretty cool looking, but really this is a time jump)**

After my last class was let out, I went straight to my locker to put my books and binders away. Pushing and flowing with the never-ending stream of kids pouring out of the classrooms, I made it to the east wing of the school where a majority of the lockers were. I unlocked it and opened it, and began stacking my things inside.

I heard someone come and stand behind the opened metal door, hiding from my view. And then the smell hit me. It almost smelt like a wet dog, but I also had a strong smell of woods. I burnt my nostrils, but it wasn't too bad.

I grabbed my messenger bag out of my locker, threw it over my shoulder and across my chest, and scooped up my car keys before shutting my locker door. It revealed a smiling Seth Cullen, leaning against the locker next to mine, using his elbow to prop him up. It looked a lot like one of those cheesy, high school-love sap movies. I was really shocked to see him, considering this morning he had a seizure or something. So I sat there gawking at him with my jaw flapping open a bit. He stood there too, scratching his arm and looking at me shyly.

"If you don't want to talk to me, I can go." He said jokingly, giving me a cute little half smile.

"NO!" I shouted. I instantly blushed when I realized how needy it sounded. "I mean…you don't have to go." I said awkwardly. "I want to talk to you, I just didn't expect to see you here." I probably sounded like the biggest idiot known to mankind.

"Why wouldn't you expect to see me? I go to school here." He said, honestly confused.

"I just…I thought you had to leave with your family?" I made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"I did, but I came back."

"At the end of school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said shyly, and looked down at me through thick lashes.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "You came back to school just so you could talk to me?" Gosh, how sweet was he?

"Yupp." He said, popping the 'p.' "That, and I need to get the homework that me and my family missed today." He laughed.

Wow. Way to ruin the moment…

I just smiled and looked down at my feet.

"I never really got the chance to properly introduce myself due to my…err…issues." He continued. "I'm Seth Cullen, Jacob's blood brother." He smiled and extended a hand.

I took his large hand in my small, fragile one, and gave it a firm shake. His hand was hot, like really hot, and I could feel the blood pulsating under his callused skin. WAIT, WHAT? His blood was there, circulating within him. I thought that he and his family were like me? Trying to confirm my accusations, I tuned out all the background noise and listened for his heartbeat. I heard a sporadic, fluttery heart, unlike any humans I had ever heard, and it was coming from Seth.

"Um, Aria? You can let go of my hand now." Seth said nervously, wiggling his hand a little.

I had been so lost in my thoughts, trying to figure him out, that I had forgotten to drop his hand after shaking it.

"Oops!" I squealed, and immediately released his hand, my cheeks warming to a nice shade of pink.

He only laughed at my embarrassment, making his broad shoulder bounce up and down.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for my little freak-out earlier." He said timidly.

"What was that all about anyways?" I asked him.

"You…you kind of caught me a bit off guard, and I got a bit…distracted by your presence." He struggled for words, but for all I could understand, he was speaking code. It made no sense.

I didn't know how to respond to an answer like that so I just kept it simple with an awkward. "Ohh."

He nodded his head and started to walk down the hall toward the parking lot and I followed. I had to almost jog to keep up with him, not that it was hard, but he was HUGE. His single stride was like three steps for me.

We walked outside of the school doors. Looking up to the forever gray sky, I figured it would probably begin raining shortly. The air was brisk and chilly, but I was strangely warm. I realized it was Seth who was radiating heat from the two feet of space between us….weird.

"So, you'll come to school tomorrow, right?" he asked worry stricken on his face.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm…Well, since tomorrow is a Tuesday, and Tuesday's are usually school days, then yes. I suppose I'll have to come to school." I smiled and so did he.

"Good! What's your class schedule like?"

I dug around in my bag until I found my schedule, which I handed to him.

He looked over it, his eyes scanning for any similar classes. "Oh darn." His lips formed a pout. "We don't have any classes together." He said glumly.

I couldn't help it when my face formed a frown. "Aww! Darnnit! I was actually hoping we would have _some_ classes together." I said.

He laughed. "I'm just kidding! We have all the same classes!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah! And Jacob and Renesmee have the same classes as me. So it looks like we'll all be together!" he said, adding to my excitement.

We stood there for a while going on about how much fun we'll all have, when a booming clap of thunder made us pause. The clouds overhead were churning, and a drizzle of rain started to come down.

"I better get going. It'll start raining pretty hard soon." I said.

As if on cue, the rain started coming down hard enough to dampen my hair.

"Yeah, we don't want you getting sick for your first week of school." He smiled.

Sick? Ha! I haven't been sick with even the slightest of sniffles for almost a hundred years. If he only knew….

He took my arm and dragged me the rest of the way across the parking lot to my car.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Of course." I said. "Bright and early."

I pressed the 'unlock' button on the little remote control thing on my keys, and Seth reached over and opened the door for me.

"You drive safe, Miss Gilbert." He said with a wink. I climbed into my car.

"You too, Mister Cullen." I said grinning. He shut my car door as I started the engine.

He started to walk away from my car, and I thought that he was going to walk to another car in the lot. But instead he walked right to the side of the school lot, to the forest, where there was a small path winding through the trees.

'_Did he walk here? Probably not.' _I thought to myself.

I pulled out of my parking spot, and sped out of the school lot. I turned up the stereo to loudest it could go and drummed my thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat.

As I sang along, all I could remember thinking about how much I wanted it be tomorrow so I could see Seth again.

**Yeeeeeeee;b**

**So another chapter: DONE!**

**You know what I think you should do? I think you should review. (:**

**It would make me one happy camper!**

**Ohh, and big thanks to nataliemarrs for giving me a fabtabulous idea for this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I've been sitting here staring at this Word Document for like the past hour.**

**I'm having the biggest writers block EVER!**

**Plus, I had to go down to my dad's house and I didn't take my laptop.**

**But whatever, I'm going to get this done for you guys!**

"_Second day of school, you've got this." _I thought to myself as I drove down the wet, two-lane highway that weaved through Forks. Yes, even vampire hybrids get nervous.

I drove a _bit_ faster than the normal person, so I was pulling into the high school before I knew it. I parked near the front, and was greeted by Derrik and his 'way too friendly' attitude.

"Hey Aria!" he said pulling me into a hug, which I gently pulled out of, not letting him know how much discomfort it brought me.

"Hey Derrik." I replied with I smile.

He lazily draped his arm over my shoulder and led to me where the rest of the kids were talking amongst themselves, me squirming the whole time.

"Aria, my favorite new kid." Lexi laughed as she snatched me out of Derrik's arms.

I laughed. "Lexi, I'm the only new kid."

"Exactly!" she smiled.

We stood there talking and laughing for a while, just enjoying the free time we all had together. I felt a cold finger tap on my shoulder. I turned around and immediately a cheery Alice hugged me to her.

"It's nice to see you too, Alice." I said, still wrapped up in her fragile frame.

"I missed you!" she said, finally releasing me.

"It's only been twenty-four hours. But don't worry, I missed you too!" I exclaimed.

She pulled me away from Derrik, Lexi, and the rest of the kids, and led me to the rest of the Cullens who were all standing around a silver Volvo. I looked at Seth and I couldn't help the queasy feeling I was getting…queasy in a good way.

"Hey Aria." said all of the Cullens, except Seth.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them with a smile.

Seth came and stood beside me.

"Hi Aria." he leaned down and whispered in my ear, giving me a friendly bear hug.

"Hey Seth." I said against his warm chest.

I heard fake gagging coming from someone who I assumed was Emmet. I couldn't see if I was or not because Seth's chest was blocking my view. When Seth and I pulled away from each other blushing, and I saw that it was in fact Emmet.

"What?" Seth asked Emmet.

"Just kiss her already." He and Jacob laughed at his answer, but Rosalie and Renesmee hit them disapprovingly.

"Oh, shut up Emmet!" Renesmee exclaimed. "They weren't doing anything. So don't flip, because I'm sure you and Rose do way worst."

Rosalie looked embarrassed, but Emmet just gave Renesmee a wide grin and a wink.

"Anyways…" Seth tried to change the subject.

"So Aria, Seth told me that we all have the same classes?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, we do." I smiled.

"YAY!" she squealed jumping up and down.

Trying to get to know each other a bit more, we talked about school and our home lives, which was really hard for me considering I couldn't tell them everything. I ended up telling them the tragic story about how my parents died in a house fire when I was ten, and that I was emancipated by the age of 15.

By time I finished the 'story of my life,' the bell was ringing and we started walking towards our classes.

Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth already had the things they need for class, but I had been so wrapped up in socializing, I had forgotten to go to my locker.

"Shoot!" I yelled out. "Seth I need my books."

"You know that we only have like three minutes until class starts, right?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah I know that, but I forgot about my locker!" I whinned.

"Go get it then." He said.

"Will you go with me?" I asked pulling on his arm and batting my eyelashes. May the powers of seduction win!

"No! I'm going to be late for class." He exclaimed.

"Please?" I whined, using my Bambi eyes and really pouring on the Aria Dazzle.

"Fine." He sighed. "But we have to be fast."

Hmm, maybe I'm a bit too good at that?

He grabbed my small cold hand with his large warm one. Surprisingly, I didn't pull away like I normally would with anyone else. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly together and it felt natural, like breathing. Linked with one another, we ran from the front of the school to the west wing, where my locker was located. He was fast, but I had no problem keeping up with him.

When we got to my locker, I quickly opened it and took out the book and binder that I would need.

As I was about to shut my locker, I heard Seth mumbled something.

"What Seth?" I asked, trying to clarify.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said, looking quite ashamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"About what Emmet said." He mumbled something after but I couldn't hear it, even with my heightened senses.

"What did Emmet say?" I asked, honestly confused.

"About the whole 'kiss her' thing." He said, hanging his head.

"Seth, it's okay! It's no biggie, just Emmet being Emmet." I said, rubbing his arm and trying to cheer him up.

"But, it was embarrassing! And you probably don't even like me like that so it was just awkward. I wish he wouldn't have said it…" he kept mumbling on and on, and on.

I didn't like him as anything more than a friend.

"_Don't lie." _I thought unwillingly. Damn my conscious.

I couldn't help the way my stomach did a flip-flop when I saw him. But I could never get attached to anyone in Forks, especially not the Cullens. In a year, I would be leaving Forks. In the end, I'm the only person I can rely on…you know, being immortal and all?

"Seth, shut up!" I said, because he was still rambling on. "It's okay!"

Honestly, Emmet's comment hadn't bothered me as much as it was obviously bothering Seth.

"Okay, well I wan-" Seth started, but he was cut off by the one minute warning bell.

"We have to go!" I screeched as I grabbed his warm hand and drug him towards our first class, biology.

Seth and I stepped through the door to the classroom right on time…literally. Mr. Henders was just about to lock the door, the key in his hand, eyeballing our intertwined hands.

"Mr. Clearwater, Ms…" he stopped, not remembering my name.

"Gilbert, Aria Gilbert." I filled him in giving him my best smile, causing him to go red in the face.

"Yes, please take your seats." He gestured to the students who were watching Seth and I.

We walked down the long aisle of desk, hand in hand, until we reached the very back of the classroom. Jacob and Renesmee were sitting together and had saved us seats next to them. I sat down next to Renesmee and Seth sat next to me.

After a couple minutes of listening to Mr. Henders drone on, I decided that I didn't even need to listen to him. I had already learned this stuff ten times over!

I leaned my elbow on my desk, put my face in my hand, propped myself up on the desk, and zoned out.

**(Seth POV)**

I was starting to get really bored with listening to Mr. Henders go on and on about the human digestive tract. I looked over at Aria and saw that she was totally spaced out. I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my spiral notebook. On the paper I wrote in my sloppy scribble:

"_**Wake up Aria!"**_

I crumpled up the paper into a small ball and threw it at her, hitting her square in the forehead. She snapped out of her trance, looked at the crumbled note, then looked at me with questioning, squinty eyes.

Smoothing it out, she read it and smiled.

She picked up her pencil, scribbled something on the paper, and threw it back onto my desk.

"_**I wasn't sleeping, but if I was, I would definitely be awake now!"**_

I just smiled and wrote:

"_**Well, I wanted to talk to you…"**_

She read it and replied in her neat scrawl.

"_**About?"**_

I uncrumpled it up again and read it.

"_**How do you like Forks so far?"**_I asked her.

"_**It's turning out good so far. I became your guys' friend, and Lexi and Derrik too. But sooner or later, I'm going to have to leave." **_She answered.

"_**Well that's good. I'm glad you like it. I hope that you can stay here for a while." **_I wrote her.

"_**I'll be gone sooner than you think."**_ She wrote and put a small sad face next it. She was referring to the fact that she can't stay in one town for long. Neither could us Cullens, but she doesn't know that.

She doesn't know about my family and our secrets, but we know all about hers, thanks to Alice and Edward. I know that she's half human and half vampire, and that her parents didn't really die in a house fire. She just doesn't know that the _actual_ Cullens are full vampires, and how Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter, not sister, or that Jacob and I are werewolves.

"_**I'll bet you twenty bucks that you'll be staying longer than you think." **_I challenged her.

I tossed the note over to her and she read it, laughing and shaking her head.

"_**I have to go, and nothing can stop me."**_ She wrote.

"_**I think I'm going to try to stop you."**_ I wrote truthfully. I wasn't going to just let my imprint leave without a fight.

She was about to pick up her pencil to write back when Mr. Henders' large hand tapped on her desk making her jump slightly. For being a vampire, she was pretty wimpy.

"Miss Gilbert, do you mind telling me what that note says?" he asked angrily.

I had been so caught up in passing the note with Aria, that I had totally forgotten to watch Mr. Henders and make sure he didn't see.

Aria shifted and leaned a bit to her right, and laid her arms on desk, crossed in front of her.

"What note Mr. Henders?" Aria asked him, looking up at him innocently.

Confused, I looked at Aria's desk where I had last thrown the note. It wasn't there. She must have grabbed it at such speed that we hadn't even seen her move...one of the perks of being a vampire. I realized that when she put her arms on the desk to "lounge," she had swept the note off the desk and into her lap.

"The note that's on your…" Mr. Henders looked down and saw that the note was missing.

Aria played it off and raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "What are you talking about Mr. Henders?"

"Never mind Aria, my apologies. I thought…I-I- I thought I saw something." He grumbled, scratching his head and questioning his sanity.

He turned around and started to walk back the front of the room. Renesmee leaned over and squealed in a hushed tone.

"That was amazing! I totally would have freaked out! Where did you hide the note?"

Aria laughed quietly, "I put it in my lap between my thighs."

"Well it's a good thing because Mr. Henders can get mean." Renesmee whispered.

After that, first hour seemed to stretch on forever until finally the bell rang signaling us to go to our next class. I quickly got my things gathered and went to stand next to Aria. She was bent over, unsuccessfully trying to stuff her books into her bag.

"Screw it!" she sighed exasperatedly.

She stood up and carried her books and binders in her hands, making them fall out of her arms and onto the floor. She crouched down and tried to restack them, but after she added a book to her pile, she would lean over to grab another, making her stack fall again.

I stood there watching her struggle. It was actually pretty entertaining.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, squatting down beside her.

"Yes please." She said in a small voice.

I reached over and grabbed her books, and placed them on top of the ones in my hands.

"Thanks Seth." She smiled, and I could feel my heart speed up a bit…I know, very manly.

"Anytime Aria." I smiled down at her. Carrying both our books on one arm, I wrapped the other around Aria's shoulders, and guided us out of Mr. Henders' class.

Jacob and Renesmee were walking ahead of Aria and I, holding hands. Jacob lifted their hands above their heads and twirled Renesmee all through the hall.

"They really love each other, don't they Seth?" she asked me, leaning into me.

"Yeah, but it's a bit more difficult than love."

"What do you mean Seth?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I…I don't know." I lied. I couldn't tell her about imprinting just yet, but enough I would have to.

We walked into our next class, right as the bell rang.

(Aria POV)

My second day of school was going great so far with Seth by my side every second. We were quickly becoming good friends, and my stomach wouldn't stop getting this fluttery feeling every time I was with him.

During our free hour we just talked about us. He told me things like his favorite color, green, his favorite food, which was anything Esme made, and his favorite animals, leeches and wolves, which he, Renesmee, and Jacob laughed non-stop over.

We were having such a great time getting to know each other better that we didn't realize that our day was halfway over until the lunch bell rang. We got our stuff, went to our lockers to drop it off, and headed to the cafeteria.

Seth and I walked together wherever we went, with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. He claimed that he didn't want me to get lost, and I didn't mind his company. Together, we were like peanut butter and jelly; we mixed perfectly.

We walked into the cafeteria and my ears were immediately filled with the screeches, shrill, and shouts of every Forks High student, all jam packed into one building. Yeah, basically, it was super loud, especially with my overly sensitive ears.

Seth walked us to the long line of students, who were waiting impatiently for their turn to get food. We stood in the back, waiting, and talking. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned both Seth and I around to find Lexi standing with Derrik.

I saw Lexi look at the position Seth and I were holding each other, and then a bright, 'sly as a fox' type smile formed on her mouth. I blushed when I saw that Derrik had also noticed Seth and I. Derrik glared at Seth angrily, but Seth didn't seem to mind.

"Hi Lexi! Hi Derrik!" I greeted them both.

"Hey!" Lexi said cheerily, but Derrik just stood there looking pissed.

"Lexi, why didn't you come sit with us in class? We have every one of them together except fifth period, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. I was going to, but you look _so_ busy with Seth here, that I thought I would just let you guys have time together." She winked at me, trying to make it secretive but failing miserably because both Seth as Derrik saw.

I heard Derrik snort in disgust, and Seth just smiled with an embarrassed yet proud look on his face.

"It wasn't exactly like that..." I tried to clarify, but Lexi wouldn't have any of it.

"Oh, I think you know exactly how it was, Aria." She winked at me again, this time making no attempt to hide it.

"Lexi!" I squealed, giving her a 'shut the hell up, before I kill you' look.

"I have to tell the truth, Aria. I know, it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I think I'm going to go sit down. I'm not feeling very hungry anymore." Derrik said quietly, sounding very angry and sad.

"Okay, bye Derrik!" I said cheerily, trying to make him feel better.

He walked away without answering my goodbye.

"Lexi, what was that for?" I asked.

"What was what for?" she smiled, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"You said all that stuff about Seth and I, all that stuff that wasn't true." I prompted her.

"Well, I saw the way that Derrik looks at you, and I saw the way that you look at each other," she said gesturing to Seth and I, causing both of us to blush instantly. "And I just thought that I would help out. He seemed to be getting the wrong idea, so I just led him in the right direction."

"And how exactly do we look at each other?" Seth asked curiously.

"I…I don't know. Maybe like Gabby and Daniel do? You guys just seem like you've been friends for years instead of days. I think it's cute." **(A/N: If you don't remember who Gabby and Daniel are, they're introduced in Chapter 2.)**

Both Seth and I blushed, our faces turning bright pink. "It's not like that, Lexi." I said, but my voice cracked a bit, making it sound like I was lying.

Lexi gave me a 'are you sure about that' look, with a goofy grin plastered to her mouth, and her eyebrows waggling.

"Seth?" I pleaded him to help me out.

"It's not like that. Were just friends." He assured Lexi, but even though his voice was unwavering, his eyes didn't look like he meant it...not that I minded. Lexi saw it though and she walked away, totally forgetting about her lunch, singing 'I told you so, I told you so!'

After Lexi left, I turned to face Seth…awkward. He had the silliest smile on his face, and he was looking me directly in the eye.

"What?" I asked curiously, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so giddy.

"You suck under pressure, you know that?" he said smiling down at me.

It was so true.

"Whatever! Just because I don't handle situations as well as others…" I laughed

"You know, you're kind of bad at lots of stuff." He said bluntly.

"Thanks for trying to spare my feelings, jerk."

"Well, I noticed some stuff….." he cut off, trying to intrigue me, and it worked.

"Stuff like what?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best off me.

"Well to start off, you fall down a lot, you drop something at least once every hour, and you snap under pressure." He smiled proudly at his observations.

He was good, I'll give him that. He hit every nail on the head.

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm not perfect Seth."

"Yes you are. In your own messed up, twisted way." He smiled again and I blushed. Stupid left handed compliment.

By now we were at the front of the line, and the lunch lady behind the counter smiled at me sweetly. Today's lunch was chicken sandwiches and strangely, they didn't look that bad. I always picture cafeteria food to be a greenish-brown color with lumps, and nastiness, but these looked tasty.

Seth and I picked up a blue tray from the monstrous stack they had at the edge of the counter, and slid it down to the sandwiches. The Lunch Lady placed the chicken sandwiches on our trays, along with a salad, a pudding cup, and a chocolate cookie. After getting our food, we slid further down the counter to the drinks. Seth bought me and orange juice and himself a carton chocolate milk.

We took our food trays and walked over to a long table where the rest of the Cullens, Lexi, Derrik, Gabby, Daniel, and a bunch of other kids were sitting. I sat next to Alice, Renesmee, and Lexi, who were talking excitedly about their plans for Friday night, and Seth sat next to me with Jacob, Emmet, and Jasper on his other side.

"Hey!" I greeted the girls.

"Hey Aria! So this Friday we want to go see that new movie, Gotta Be You, in Port Angeles. Do you want to come with us?" Alice asked cheerily.

I usually never went out, but I couldn't resist Alice's happy attitude, and I didn't want to let them down. "Sure, I'll go." I agreed.

"Yay!" they squealed, gibbering on.

"Who's all going though?" I asked.

"Um, I think Gabby and Daniel are going together, then Lexi and Derrik are going together, but not as a couple, and Jake and Nessie, Jasper and I, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmet, and you and Seth. It's going to be a lot of fun. And I think we're going to go eat at this little Italian restaurant after." She talked hurriedly, showing just how excited she was.

"Alright, it sounds fun. You can count me in." I said, trying not to rain on her parade, and heck, I _did_ sound fun.

I ate my food and listened to Alice and the rest of the girls talk about Friday, the clothes they were going to wear, and who was driving with whom.

"I'll buy the popcorn if you buy the drinks." I heard Seth's voice whisper in my ear. My stomach did a flip-flop and goose bumps rose on my arms.

I turned to face him, and saw that he was surprisingly close, flashing me his perfectly white, crooked smile. "Sounds like a deal." I smiled.

He was about to lean in and say something more, but he was cut off by the bell.

"_Saved by the bell." _I thought.

We all got up and threw our trash in the trash cans and stacked our dirty trays on the forming pile. Then it was off to our next classes.

I felt Seth's arm slip over my shoulders, and I leaned into him. It felt just right, like the best of friends. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist. My other arm was caught in mid-swing by Renesmee, who grabbed my hand and took it in hers. She smiled at me brightly and squeezed my hand. Jacob had his arm around her shoulder, in the same position that Seth and I were in.

Together, we skipped down the hall, getting starred down by everyone but not caring. It was us four, and we were all happy in that one moment, and that's all that mattered.

I took a look at them and realized that I had more friends in Forks, Washington in two days than I had ever had since I was born…err…created, whatever you want to call it. But still, I had a feeling that this was what was supposed to happen, because no matter how hard I tried to make friends in other places, none of it had felt so natural. Holding hands with Renesmee and being wrapped up in Seth, that's the only thing that felt right.

I liked it here in Forks, which is a bad thing because it meant it was attached, and attached means that the goodbyes can't happen without struggle.

**Okay guys, did you like it? Yay? Nay? **

**Some pretty cliché moment in there for Aria and Seth, but it had to happen!**

**I gotta spark the romance somehow.**

**Tell me what you think in a review and I will love you forever:) **

**And I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been a busy bee. **

**So yeah, Read and Review.(:**

**It might take me a while to update after this, but I'll try my hardest. **

**Thanks for reading;D**

**Oh, and this is by far the BIGGEST chapter I've ever done. Like 4000 words ;o**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER D;**

**I know…I'm a horrible person, but I could not get this chapter right for the life of me. I didn't like the wording or the way things were going so I would erase it and start all over!**

**I think I did that like 8 times, no lie!**

**Anywayss….**

**I don't really feel like writing Aria's whole week of school so this chappy is Friday night at the movies!**

**Haha, sorry for my laziness but I'm really not feeling it…and besides, I don't really know what would go on for all that time. It would get pretty repetitious.**

**So yeah, Aria and Seth have gotten pretty close, ehh? If you guys haven't gotten the memo, Aria likes him but she just doesn't admit to herself yet, or anyone else for that matter.**

**So here we go guys, thanks for reading :D**

**To the Story:**

(Aria POV)

Immediately after school was let out Friday, I said goodbye to everyone, promised that I would see them at the movies, and headed towards my car.

About halfway through the parking lot, someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to see a lop-sided smile, the same smile that sent butterflies fluttering involuntarily inside my stomach.

"You're for sure coming tonight, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, of course. There's no way I'll be able to pass. Alice already threatened me, and I don't really want to test her." I said sarcastically, a smile spreading on my face.

"That…and you don't want to pass up a night with me, the amazing Seth Cullen." He waved his arms up and down his body like he was the grand prize on The Price Is Right.

"You totally just read my mind!" I joked, lightly punching him in the arm

We both laughed. "So, were all still meeting at 7-ish, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it starts at 7:30-ish," he mocked me with a smile, "And I think we're all car pulling with Lexi. Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

I really do enjoy being with all them, but there's no way that I'm going to sit in a car, actually going the speed limit, full of humans, with my throat burning. "I have some things to do after in Port Angeles, so I'm just going to drive up. But maybe next time." I lied.

"Sure, sure." He said easily.

"Alrighty then. I will see you tonight, Mr. Cullen." I beamed at him.

"And I will see you, Miss Gilbert."

He quickly pulled me into a hug, and started to walk back to the other Cullens, who were waiting by their cars and…watching us?

I got in my car, and started driving home.

I lived in a small, but very classy, condominium complex on the out skirts of town. I never lived in a house before because it has always been me, myself, and I.

I pulled into the parking garage and stepped out of the car, feeling very alone…being a vampire sucks. I haven't had any real friends in hundreds of years, and I probably never would ever again. I'm constantly moving, never aging, and humans stick around and eventually die.

It was almost eerily silent in the garage. The clinking of my high-heeled boots against the asphalt floors was the only sound.

I walked across the garage and to the small elevator that would take me up to my apartment. I pressed the up button and stepped inside when the doors opened to my lift. I pressed the '4' and waited for the short ride. There were mirrors covering the walls, and jazz music playing in the background.

When the doors opened up again I stepped out in to a small hallway. On either side there were little red doors, which led in to different complexes. I walked down the hallway until I saw apartment 'D17.'

I took the small ring of keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door, opening it and stepping inside.

The flooring changed from drab, worn carpet to sleek, hardwood. The walls were a bright mahogany color instead of the faded cream of the hall, and it was fully furnished with couches, bed, tables, chairs, kitchen appliances, and everything else that was essential to 'normal living.'

All together, my apartment looked like it came straight from a home décor magazine, with its chic, contemporary style. I walked through the dining room, which had a small, two seater dining table, and two low hanging crystal chandeliers, and into the kitchen for something to snack on. The kitchen was adorned with dark granite counter tops, cherry wood cabinets that match the wood floors, and stainless steel appliances.

I opened the refrigerator and scanned my food selection. I had everything from the regular fruits and veggies, to dairy products, to Hot Pockets, expensive French foods, and everything in between. I ended up grabbing a Chocolate Snack Pack Pudding Cup because it was last and easy and wouldn't fill me up.

I grabbed a spoon and went out the kitchen doors, and into the living room. The living room had two, overstuffed black leather couches, and monstrous red Love Sack Bean Bag, a glass coffee table, and a HUGE flat screen TV. There was also a sliding glass door that led outside to a small balcony. I could easily jump down from the four floors, and scamper into the thicket of trees not far from here.

I sat down on one of the couches, sinking into it fluffiness, and grabbed the remote control. I was exhausted from my first week of school, and the soft couch was so inviting.

I ate my pudding as I watched TV, not really paying attention to the show. I was too busy thinking about tonight. It would be the first time I had ever gone out with a group of friends, and I was kind of nervous. What if I messed it up some how? What if I tried to kill one of them? I hadn't been hunting in a while, but my 'thirst' was under control…or was it? I shuddered at the thought.

My eyelids started to flutter shut, and I realized just how tired I really was. I lied down on the couch, not bothering to go to my bedroom, and shut my eyes.

"_You can get ready for the movie after a quick nap."_ I thought to myself before I let unconsciousness take me.

**(Time Jump)**

Too long. I slept too long. I can tell because when I looked out the glass door, the sun was setting over the horizon. I had to be somewhere around 6:00 and the movie started at 7:30! I jumped up from the couch and flew down the hall, stopping at the second door on the right, the door that belonged to my bedroom. It was a deep maroon color and had a round twisting door knob. I opened it and stepped in, shutting it behind me.

My room was any teenager's dream. Not only was it the biggest room in the condo, but it was also well decorated and painted to perfection. Two of the walls, opposite of each other, were the same deep maroon color as my door. The other two walls were painted a pure white. In the center of one of the walls, there was a huge, and I mean HUGE bed...like 'bigger than a California King' status. It had to be at least ten feet long and ten feet wide What can I tell you? I'm a crazy sleeper. On either side of the bed there were massive bookcases that held all the books I had collected over the years. There were three dressers, a door-sized mirror, and another Love Sack bean bag.

I walked around the bed, to the far corner of my room, where there were two doors. One led to my closet, and the other to my bathroom. I opened the door to my closet first and stepped inside. It was very large and spacious, like a tiny boutique. I always kept it clean and well organized, so I knew exactly where to find what I needed.

Since it would probably be rainy and cold in Port Angeles, I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a light blue V-neck, and a dark grey over coat. I completed the look with a pair of ankle boots that matched my coat. I grabbed my clothes, stepped out of my closet, and shut the door behind me. I went into the door beside my closet; my bathroom.

I quickly changed into my new clothes and looked in the mirror. Can someone say "bedhead?" I ran a brush through my hair, though I looked more like a rat's nest. After I brushed my hair, I looked fine, opting out of putting on any makeup.

I ran from my house at my vampire speed, to the end of the hall. Deciding that the elevator would take too long, I took the stairs instead. I made it to my car by 6:10. I hopped in and tore out of the garage, hoping to make it there in time.

(Time Jump)

The drive to Port Angeles was short with my speeding problem, and I made an hour and 45 minute drive into about an hour drive, give or take. I had lived in Port Angeles many times, so finding the movie theater was easy as pie. I parked and bustled to the ticket booth. A light rain was beginning to fall, so I decided to buy my ticket for "Gotta Be You."

A boy about my age was behind the counter. He had dark brown, curly hair, piercing green eyes, and dimpled cheeks. He was tall, somewhere around 5'10 and had a thick muscular build. When I stopped in front of the counter, he stood up a little straighter and smiled, flashing his white and very straight teeth. _Not too bad on the eyes, there buster._

He watched, his eyes scanning me, pausing in places he shouldn't have.

"Hey! What can I do for you tonight?" he smiled and gave me a wink.

"Can I get a ticket for that one movie? I forgot what it's called. I think its 'Gotta Be You?'

"Yeah, you got it! Is that all you want tonight?" he asked waggling his eyebrows, in a 'seductive' way.

Creep.

"Yup, that's all."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Can…can you just give me my ticket, please?" I said, shoving a ten dollar bill through the little hole at the bottom of the glass window.

He scowled at me, defeated, "Sure."

He took my money and ripped a ticket from a big roll. Before giving me the ticket, he grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the back of it.

"Here you go! One ticket for 'Gotta Be You.'" He pushed my ticket through the hole, along with my change.

"Thanks." I took my ticket, and quickly walked away from the ticket booth.

I flipped my ticket over, and look at what he wrote on the back.

"Call me for some fun: 1-752-4852. From: Benny" was written in black ink in messy hand writing.

Now that's just weird.

A light rain had begun to fall, so I stepped underneath a large awning that was hanging above the theater doors. I turned my back to the parking lot, and tried to peek into the doors.

**(Seth POV)**

As we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Aria standing by the doors, trying to peek into the door. She was looking as gorgeous as ever and I couldn't help the fluttery feeling I was getting. Yes, I get butterflies around her, because I'm _that_ manly.

After we parked the car, we all filed out into the open…and then BAM! I got the best idea ever! I'm going to sneak up on Aria! It will be the funniest thing because she'll get the poop scared out of her, and we'll get a good laugh.

I quickly moved in those awkward 'half sprint-half stealth mode' run, over to where Aria was standing before any of the others made her aware of our arrival. When she was about ten yards away, I stopped running and started tip-toeing.

She still had her back towards me, in the best position to execute my plan.

5 yards…

4 yards…

3 yards…

2 yards…

Now she was within my reach…

OH MY GOD! This is going to be the funniest thing ever!

**(Aria POV)**

After a while I felt warm hands cover my eyes tightly, and arms wrapped around me in a backwards bear hug.

"Hey!" my attacker half whispered- half yelled in my ear.

It startled me, and I jabbed my elbow into the stomach of my assailant. I spun around ready to attack, but I saw Seth doubled over, his face wrinkled in pain.

"Oh my god! Seth I am so sorry!" I cried, feeling really bad about hitting him.

"No…no! It's…my…fault…I snuck…up…you." He managed between wheezes.

The rest of Cullen family had just arrived, and the girls looked at Seth sympathetically, but the boys laughed at his pain.

"Oh look at here. Seth got beat up by a chick." Emmet laughed, seeing the current situation.

"Seth, that was the worst idea I think you've ever had." Edward chimed in.

After a couple minutes Seth stood up straight, and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry Seth." I cried again, hugging him around his waist.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you like that." He hugged me back.

"You guys, it's almost 7:30! We have to hurry!" Alice whined, tugging on Jasper's arm.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss the previews!" Renesmee squealed, dragging Jacob to the ticket booth and snack counter.

I stood with Seth and chatted while we waited in line to get his ticket.

"So do you even want to see this movie or did Alice force you to come?" I laughed.

"I would've been perfectly happy sitting at home, but Alice is enforcing a new 'Fun Fridays' rule. She literally had drag me into Lexi's car." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, I think it's going to be cute." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we'll have a good time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled in to him.

When we got to the front of the line I blushed when I realized Creeper Benny was still there. He glared at Seth, who still had me wrapped up in his arms. Seth felt the daggers Benny was sending, but he brushed it off.

"I need one ticket for 'Gotta Be You.'" Seth said.

"Yeah, yeah. That will be $10.00." Benny said snootily.

"That's a little pricy." Seth whispered in my ear, making me smile.

Obviously, Benny overheard or he's really good at reading lips because he snapped at Seth. "I don't control the prices!"

"I didn't mean it like that, man." Seth said, raising his hands in surrender.

Benny mumbled something under his breath that I could not decipher.

Someone's crabby!

Seth shoved a ten dollar bill at him through the window, and in exchange, Benny gave him his ticket.

"Do you want popcorn?" Seth asked me.

Aye, what's a movie without a little bit of artery clogging, heart stopping, fatty good popcorn?

"Sure." I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me inside, to the concession area.

Even small physical contact, like hold Seth's hand, made goose bumps rise on my arms and caused me to get all nervous. We hadn't talked about being anything more than friends, so it was kind of awkward being seen in his arms and holding his hand.

Either way, I didn't pull away because I was really starting to like him.

I paid for sodas for both of us, since Seth paid for popcorn and then we were set to go.

We gave our tickets to the man at the podium and he stamped our hands. We walked into the dark theater hand in hand, stumbling after the door, our only light source, had shut. We turned around a corner and row after row of seats were revealed.

By now my eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, and I could easily see the rest of our friends sitting near the top. They were separated into two groups. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting about ten rows down from the top. Jacob, Renesmee, Lexi, Derrik, Gabby, and Daniel were seated at the very top in the last row.

Jacob and Renesmee sat together, Seth sat next to Renesmee, I sat next to Seth, Derrik sat next to me, Lexi sat next to him, and Gabby and Daniel sat next to her.

We made it just in time, and had just gotten settled when the movie began. It was a really cheesy love sap about a girl named Sara who loves a guy named James, who loves a girl named Kaity, who really loved a guy named Tony, who really love Sara. It was a big, drama filled love triangle on steroids. Just perfect, right?

About thirty minutes into the movie, I felt both Seth and Daniel shift their bodies toward me. Both had their hands awkwardly placed on either arm rest, palms facing upward, beaconing me to choose one.

Derrik was so persistent and to be honest it was borderline creepy. All throughout the week he would take things a bit too far, and I would give him a sign. Apparently, he couldn't read my 'get the hell off me' look. But Seth…Seth had never done anything creepy and I didn't mind being touched by him. If I could see myself with any boy at Forks High, it would be him.

And that's when I knew I had to make a decision: either sit here and don't do anything, or take Seth's hand, not only showing him that you like him, but also telling Derrik to back up. So I did it…

I reached over, flipped the armrest between Seth and I up, took his hand, and snuggled into him. He didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. This may sound a bit weird, but Seth smelled amazing! It was something mixed with wet earth, woods, and mint. There was also an underlying, musty scent that sent my nostrils aflame, but it was tolerable.

I felt bad about Derrik and when I glanced over at him, he was staring into space, his mouth formed into a hard line. He was pissed. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I really was starting to like Seth more than a friend, even if he didn't like me like that. Derrik had to accept that.

I focused my attention back on the movie, surprised to find that I missed more than I thought. Kaity had just realized James' love for her after he proposed to her, and now they were in a romantic kiss in the rain. How cute! It worked out for them and they were happy, leaving his crazy ex-girlfriend, Sara, in the dust.

We stayed wrapped in each other, still holding hands, through the whole movie. But non like before, it actually meant something….to me at least. There had been a shift in the air, the sparks catching fire, and it was a whole new ball game. Seth's hand that was rested on my arm began unconsciously drawing small circular patterns, sending fire across my skin. His touch took on a new meaning, as the fluttering feeling multiplied. A girl could get used to this.

**(Time Jump)**

"I had fun tonight." Seth and I were walking across the dark, movie theater parking lot, hand in hand as I gave him the goofiest smile ever.

"Me too. I'm glad you came. For second I thought you weren't going to, but you've proved me wrong." He smiled.

"What? No way! I couldn't pass on the chance to spend the night with the amazing Seth Cullen." I mocked him, using the same words he had used against me earlier today.

"I knew you would come to your senses." He joked.

I stood there staring at him like the idiot I was, my mouth flapping open, with a huge grin plastered on my mouth. I don't think there's been a time that I've been with Seth where I don't have a smile on my face.

"Hey, didn't you say you had some things to do up here before you left?" He asked.

Shoot! I didn't think he would remember that.

"Yeah…I was going to…um do some shopping, maybe go grab a quick bite to eat, you know? Just stuff…" I lied.

"Oh, okay!" he said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. If you want you can come with me." I said, making it sound more like I was asking him.

"Thanks Aria, but I can't. Esme said we have to be home by ten." He gave me a weak smile in apology.

"That's fine. It probably wouldn't be too fun for you anyways." I laughed, secretly thankful that his mom had given a curfew because I didn't have anywhere to go but home.

When we arrived at my car, Seth gave me a hug, unlike any other I received from him. This one was genuinely warm and full of love, whereas the others had been friendlier.

He opened my car's driver side door for me so I could get in.

"We should hangout tomorrow." Seth suggested with a smile that I couldn't resist, as he leaned against my door.

"Sure!" I said, my smile matching his.

"I'll call you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think Alice has my number already, so you can call me anytime."

"Alright, it's a date…well not a date because we're not dating…but you get what I'm saying." He stumbled, his face turning red.

"Goodnight Seth." I cut him off to avoid embarrassing him further. I gave him a friendly peck on the cheek as I had seen Alice give Derrik and all the other when she was saying her goodbyes on school days, and gave him another hug, and quickly got in my car and shut the door. He stood there for a while, beaming and touching his cheek where I had kissed him, and then he turned and walked away, thrusting his fist in the air as if to say "YES! I got her!"

He skipped his way back over to Lexi's, overly large, light blue SUV and climbed in with the others, the smile on his face the whole way. Even after they had pulled out of their parking spot and were long gone, I was sitting in my car just thinking of him.

I don't think my first time out could've gone any better.

**Okay guys, even though I've been horrible with updating, can you guys please review. I NEED FEEEDBACK! I've been thinking about stopping writing this and re-writing it? I don't know! Ughh! Review and tell me what you think about the chapter, and if I should re-write it!**

**And please tell me what you think about Aria and Seth's relationship. Some of you guys have PM-ed me saying you think that it was going to fast. But remember, a whole two weeks has gone by, so that's a while for Aria to decide what she feels, right?**

**Oh and this is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written!;o**

**-Alli**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I feel like I haven't written in forever, and I really need to cause I'm all stressed out and junk. Plus, I told some of you guys that I would update by last week, and sadly that plan failed. But in my defense, my crazy, mad scientist science teacher assigned a REALLY big project on the last week of the semester. Boo ;(**

**Well here it is now, so yeah ;D**

**(Aria POV)**

After I got home from the movies, I went directly into my condo and into my room. I took off my heeled boots, my feet aching, and wound my toes into the plush carpet, enjoying the freedom my toes now had. I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the very top drawer. In the very back corner was a small, 'pay as you go' cell phone. It wasn't anything too fancy because I didn't really use it. The only time I had ever made a call on it was when I called Mr. Samuels, the man who fabricated my ID's and other legal documents.

I took the phone out, along with the charger that was wrapped around it and plugged into the wall outlet next to my bed. Once it had a source of power, I pressed the little red 'end call' button until the phone came to life, vibrating and singing a cheery jingle in my hand.

Too tired to do anything else, I shrugged out of my clothes, leaving them on a heap in the floor, slipping into a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, and flopped into bed and pulled the cover to my chin.

"_I'll pick those up tomorrow, before I go see Seth," _I thought to myself.

Seth.

He was rapidly creeping his way to the top of my favorite person list, right next to Lexi. I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him. We had only known each other for such a short amount of time, but I felt like I had known him my whole life. And, I wanted to continue to get to know him.

My thoughts lingered on him, everything he had said, and every time we had touched until I let unconsciousness take me over.

The next morning I woke with a startle. My phone was ringing off the hook, playing a song I didn't recognize. I rolled myself out of bed in a mad dash to get to the phone before the call clicked over to voice mail. Of course, the pile of clothes I had left on the floor the night before, were scattered around, making it very hard to navigate through my bedroom and to my phone in the sleepy zombie walk that I was doing. I caught my foot in the leg hole of my discarded jeans and tripped on my face in my haste to answer the call.

_Ouch…_

I picked myself up off the ground, groaning but still scrambling to my cell phone. When I finally reached it, I looked at the phone. An unknown number was calling… Oh wait, everyone's number is an unknown number because I have no friends. (Note the sarcasm.)

"Hello?" I mumbled in a half sleepy and half confused daze.

"Aria?" Someone asked.

Seth.

I could tell it was him by the way my heart plummeted into my stomach…and his voice sounded the same over the phone, you know?

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I know it's early. Did I wake you up?" he asked sounding sincerely apologetic, but totally ignoring my question.

I looked up at the digital clock that I had on my bed side table. 8:33 AM? What the hell is this nut case doing up so early?

"Nope. I've been up for a couple hours." I lied, trying to play it cool.

"It doesn't sound like it." He laughed, catching my lie. I was busted. "Anyways," he continued, "what are you doing today?"

I decided to be honest. "I was just going to sit here until you called." I told him, remembering our conversation last night before we parted ways and his promise to call.

"Oh, well this is really going to stink for you because it turns out that I can't see you today." He sighed.

"Oh.." I couldn't mask the disappointment in my voice, and my lip began to quiver.

He laughed, giving me butterflies. "Aria, you are so gullible! I'll be there to pick you up in a couple hours, around ten?" he asked me.

I felt like a million rainbows had just vomited on me.

"Okay, Seth." I smiled so hard that I was sure my cheeks would burst.

"Just one thing?" he asked tentatively.

"What?"

"I kind of need the directions to your house." He laughed.

_Duh!_

I quickly told Seth the fastest route to my house and which level and apartment I lived in.

"Alright Aria, I will see you in a few hours."

"I'll see you then. Bye Seth!" I shrilled, excitedly.

"Oh wait, Aria!" he called quickly, trying to get my attention before I hung up.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Make sure to wear some good hiking shoes, okay?"

"Why do I need hiking shoes?" I asked him.

"I think that it's pretty self explanatory, Aria. We're going to go hiking!" he squealed like a little girl who had just met their biggest celebrity crush.

I laughed at his excitement. "Alright, Seth. I will."

"Don't forget please. I don't want to be responsible for you snapping your ankle trying to climb some rocks or something." I could practically see his smirk.

_Like that would ever happen._

"I promise that I will wear the safest, most sturdy shoes I can find." I laughed.

"Good. I'll see you in a few."

"Good bye, Seth."

I clicked the little red 'end call' button.

I wasn't usually a morning person, but he had instantly lifted my spirits. I felt like jumping up and down on my bed and rocking out to my favorite song like in all the school girl movies, but I didn't have time for that. I had to get ready for my 'unofficial-but-I-really-wish-it-was-a-date-even-though-it's-not' day with Seth!

I rushed into my closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt and jumped in the shower. For the longest time, I just stood there and let the steamy hot water fall all over me, but after a while it ran cold. I stepped out and wrapped myself in one of my oversized, fluffy, white towels. I dried my body off and wrapped my hair with the towel and changed into my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom, breathing in the fresh air of my room, not missing the moist air I was trapped in seconds ago. I went down the hall and into the kitchen for some breakfast. Because I was feeling lazy and I didn't feel like cooking anything, I chose to pour myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I took my bowl of cereal and sat cross legged on the couch and ate, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. After I finished eating, I watched a little bit more TV, and then it was time to get ready.

I went to my bedroom and into my closet to change into some _real _clothes. Today was one of those extremely rare, sunny days, so I decided to throw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a pink tank top, and some black converse, since I didn't have actual hiking boots. Then it was off to the bathroom to finalize the look with a bit of makeup. Usually I didn't wear any, but since I was going to be with Seth, I applied a bit of mascara and sheer shade of lip gloss. I ran a brush through my hair, twisting my curls around my finger to create perfect ringlets. And there! I was actually looking somewhat presentable.

_Not bad, Gilbert. Not bad at all._

I was busy looking at myself in the mirror, trying to make myself look perfect, when I heard a truck pull up outside. I ran into my bedroom and looked out the window.

"SETH!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

He was parking a very old looking truck in the lot below. When he stepped out of the cab and I saw his face, and I almost lost it. My stomach did its flip-flop routine. I was getting used to having to deal with the butterflies I got whenever I saw him.

He made his way to the outside elevator and the doors opened, he stepped in, and the doors shut around him. I ran...literally ran, to the living room to try to make it look as if I wasn't anxiously waiting for him. I threw myself on the couch and after a few moments of waiting there was a knock on the door.

**(Seth POV)**

I sighed as drove Bella's old truck down the winding roads of Forks. The forever grey skies were surprisingly bright, with only a few clouds covering up the bright sun light that shone down.

I was on my way to pick up Aria…my Aria. I couldn't get over the fact that I had imprinted on her. She was perfect in every way possible. I was falling harder for her every day, but totally loving the feeling of it. I could tell that that was me speaking, not the imprint powers.

After I left the Cullen's house, I followed the specific directions Aria had told me to get to her house. A left on Dean Street, a left on Ruby, and a right on Elm.

I pulled into the parking lot of 'Sunny Side Apartments,' which is really ironic, considering it's almost never sunny in Forks, except for the rare days like today. I parked Bella's ancient truck, with it whining in protest as I cranked on the steering wheel.

_Stupid truck! I bet you can't even go twenty miles an hour!_

I could almost hear Bella's twinkling voice in my head, "Don't hate on the truck! Just because it has _character…" _

I pushed the door open and stepped out, breathing in the smell of damp wood and fresh pine. I walked to a small elevator, pressed the 'up' button on the outside wall, and stepped inside when the doors opened up for me. Once inside, I pressed the '4' button and I felt the ground shift as I was lifted to the fourth floor. When the doors re-opened, I stepped out into a narrow hallway. On each side it was lined with red doors. I found the door with the small numbers, 'D17,' painted in black, small script.

I knocked on the door and I heard someone scramble hastily to the door. I smiled because it was her, my Aria. If only she felt the way I feel…

She threw open the door with a smile on her face…jeez. Cheshire Cat much? Not that I minded. She looked beautiful with a smile on her face.

"Seth!" she squealed, throwing her arms around my shoulders, wrapping her small, fragile body around my, huge, sturdy one.

"It's nice to see you too." I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come inside for a sec." she said grabbing a fistful of my shirt, and forcefully pulling me inside, shutting the door behind us with a small _click._

I looked around her house and my jaw hit the floor. Her place was extremely nice, like some interior designer went crazy in here. "Aria, this place is amazing!" I muttered the astonishment crystal clear in my voice.

"Eh, I've lived in better places…" she waved it off like it was nothing, but something told me she wasn't lying.

"So, it's just you all alone in here?" I asked still taking in the sleek hardwood, granite, and elaborate furniture.

"Yup! Just me, myself, and I." she stated with a cheesy grin.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

Alice and Edward had already informed me about what she was, her life story, and everything else in between, but I was curious to see her cover story.

"Emancipated." That was all she said.

"Hmm." I mumbled.

"So are we really going hiking?" she asked nervously, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Of course we are! I want to show you something…something important."

And I know what you guys are thinking. No, I'm not going to phase in front of her...yet. Someday I will, but not now.

I'm just going to show her a special place.

"Okay, well let me just grab something really quick and then we can go." She said, scurrying off down a hall and into a room, which I expected was her bedroom.

She was gone for a few minutes and I could hear her rummaging around and then she reappeared with a jacket draped over her.

"Alright, let's go." She said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

I sighed in contentment. It felt nice. I guess Aria felt the same way because she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. Together, we walked completely intertwined, to the truck waiting for us outside.

"This thing has…" she struggled for words as she starred at Bella's truck.

"Character?" I asked, mocking Bella, though she didn't get the joke.

"I was going to say history, but that works too." She laughed running a hand over the rustic fenders of the truck.

I went to the passenger side and opened the door for Aria, waiting for her to get in, shutting the door behind her before I walked around the front and hoped in the driver's side. I turned the key that I had left in the ignition until I heard the engine roar, literally roar, to life. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road as Aria slid over in the bench seat so she was right next to me. I opened up my arms, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while she snuggled in, allowing me to drape my arm over her shoulders.

I drove, absentmindedly rubbing circles on Aria's arm and tapping my hand against the steering wheel to the song that was playing softly on the radio. Aria talked about everything under the sun, chattering and keeping the conversation going. She even started to hum and sing some of the songs that were playing. Everything felt just right; perfect almost.

I drove for an hour or so, taking us a little bit outside of the city limits, where the trees were thick and lining the road. I kept driving until I came to a little yellow sign that read 'Mile Marker 724.' We were finally here. I looked over to Aria who was still curled up against me, and I realized that she was sleeping. Her breaths were steady and she looked so peaceful that I was hesitant to wake her up.

I reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, gently pushing the hair away from her face. The next thing I did surprised me, yet it still seemed so natural. I leaned my head down and softly pressed my lips to her forehead, something I would never have the courage to do if she was awake.

She shifted so I quickly pulled back. She hadn't aroused though. She smiled in her sleep and sighed my name.

"Seth." She said, subconsciously gripping my shirt tighter and snuggling deeper into my chest.

If I could hear her say that every second of my life, I would…

I let her lay on me and sleep for another good thirty minutes, perfectly okay with just cuddling her for the whole day, but I had to wake her or else we would be late.

"Aria, we have to go now." I shook her arm a little.

Nothing…

"Aria," I said a little louder and shaking her a bit harder.

…

"Aria!" I was almost at a yell now, shaking her roughly.

"Huh!" she mumbled, her eyes snapping open and sitting straight up so quickly I was sure she was going to get whip lash.

"We have to go now." I smiled at her.

Her hair was wild, knotted and tangled around her angelic face, and her clothes her twisted around her body. She was still so beautiful…

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You'll see!" I grinned hopping out of the cab and walking around to her side to open her door.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cab. It was the start to our hiking adventure, as I found a small path and led her into the woods.

**Alright guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but you should really tell me what you think in a review. I need feedback.**

**Oh, and what do you think Seth is taking her into the woods for if he's not showing her his secret? **

**If you guys give some good feedback, I might update by tomorrow or Tuesday!;D**

**Oh and I would like to thank you guys for reading, and subscribing, and reviewing, and everything else. **

**You guys rock my socks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know I promised to update Tuesday, but stuff came up at school so I had to postpone. **

**And I'm thinking up a new plan…**

**My last chapters have been fairly large and they take me a while to write.**

**I'm thinking of doing smaller chapters, but updating more often?**

**(:**

**(Seth POV)**

"Where are we going, Seth?" Aria asked, running up beside me and grabbing my hand.

"I can't tell you." I smiled.

"What, if you do you'll have to kill me?" she laughed, sounding like music to my ears.

"Yeah, something like that." I laughed.

"You love me too much to kill me."

_If she only knew…._

"You're right. I love you _way _too much to kill you." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.

I talked to Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle, 'the manly men' as they like to call themselves, about my imprint and surprisingly, they had some good advice.

**Flashback….**

"_It's so frustrating!" I yelled, pounding my fist against the granite countertop, making the frame shake slightly._

"_Just tell her how you feel." Jasper said, in his usual calm way._

"_Really? The thought never occurred to me!" I screeched, my voice dripping with sarcasm._

_I was never one to yell at my adoptive brothers but imprinting had changed me. I was constantly cranky unless I was around Aria, I was easily bored unless I was around Aria, and I couldn't focus on anything but Aria! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Oh yeah…love._

"_Just lay it on her. SHOW her how you feel." Emmet winked, doing the Akon 'Smack That' dance._

"_Shut up, Emmet!" Edward said, smacking him on the head and pushing him out of the way so that he could stand in front of me. _

"_Don't do anything he tells you to and you'll be fine." Edward rolled his eyes at Emmet who was still dancing around the kitchen._

"_You just have to be straight forward with her. Tell her about your feelings but not about our family, not just yet." Carlisle said._

"_Yeah, do what Carlisle says. Don't worry bro, you'll do alright." Jacob said, giving me one of those awkward bro taps._

**End Flashback….**

"Seth?" Aria's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled, absentmindedly pulling her closer.

"What are you thinking about? Is there something wrong?" I could see her blue eyes were full of concern.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about some…stuff." I answered her, trying to reassure her the best I could. I'm sure that my vague answer did the trick.

"What type of stuff?" she asked, worries still staining her voice.

"_Do it Seth! Right now is the perfect chance!" _I thought to myself.

"Later…" I told her.

"_Gosh Seth, why are you such a freaking baby?"_

Why couldn't I just tell her?

**(Aria POV)**

I walked with Seth through the forest, the green bushes and lush grass surrounding us. I could see animals scurrying around in the undergrowth and the birds tweeting above. I could hear the babbling of a small creek flowing nearby. The line of trees on either side of us was so thick that they created a sort of wall, obstructing my vision to the other side.

"We're here." Seth said, stopping abruptly.

I looked around. As far as I could tell, we were standing in the middle of the forest…in the middle of nowhere.

"And where exactly is 'here?'" I asked, laughing at his foolishness.

"Well when I say "here," I actually mean _here." _Seth reached for some of the lower branches of a shrub and pulled them back, revealing a make-shift path.

I didn't know what it meant, where it led to, or what he wanted to accomplish by showing me the path so I stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Aria, the bushes won't bite. Go on; go in, I'll be right behind you." He laughed at me.

I quickly jumped between his arm and the bush, where the separated branches made a tight gap and waited for Seth to do the same. Once he was in the 'tunnel' of foliage and let go of the branches, they snapped back into place, totally concealing the area from the outside.

"Follow me." He grabbed me hand and began dragging through the tight tunnel of leaves, twigs, and thick branches.

"Where does this lead to Seth?" I asked, again letting my curiosity of our destination get the best of me.

"You'll see." He smiled, dragging out the 'E' sound.

Not that game again…

I sighed, giving up, and let Seth drag me deeper into the forest. It was hard work though, jumping over fallen logs, under low moss, and his stride was ten times longer than mine. By the time he stopped us again, I was beginning to tire.

"Alright, were here. And this time I mean here, here." He said dragging me just a bit further, up a small incline and into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen.

It was a large meadow, the size of a football field, with tall green grass, wildflowers of every color, and a small creek running off through the side. There were a few trees that sprang up randomly, letting small light patches filter through, as though we were under a huge disco ball. A warm breeze blew through, making my hair flow, despite the chilly weather that always enveloped Forks. The creek, from what I could see at this distance, was clean, almost turquoise water that winded its way like a snake. To make the picture even more perfect, a butterfly was in the center of the clearing, fluttering from flower to flower.

"Seth…this…I…wh-" I struggled for words. "It's beautiful." I finally finished, 'beautiful' being the only word I could think of to match it.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked enthusiastically.

"I love it. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." It was true. I had never laid my eyes on a place as divine as this.

"I can't say the same thing…with you standing here in comparison." He said the last part slowly and deliberately, watching my reaction.

Smiling, I blushed, my cheeks turning a bright crimson. "Thanks Seth."

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" He laughed, grabbing my hand as he began to run, jerking my body until I began to run alongside him.

We twirled and spun, running and jumping through the thick grass, with him lifting and spinning me around like a rag doll. By time we were done, we were both exhausted and breathing heavy.

With me still cradled in his arms, bridal style, he fell to the ground, laying us both down on the cool grass with me lying across his chest.

"Aria?" Seth asked, sounding like he was in his own little world.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, too tired to actually speak.

"I think you know that I like you a lot." He blurted, starring off into space…until he realized what he had said. His eyes bulged out, and his mouth parted like he wanted to say something, but all that came out was stuttering.

My heart sank, skipped a few beats, my stomach did a couple flip flops, and then everything started functioning normally again.

His whole face flushed white, changed to the brightest red I had ever seen on him, and repeated the process. It wasn't really a shock to me though. It only confirmed my thoughts, but it was still the greatest feeling to have him say it out loud.

Swallowing my only fear, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, something I've been wanting to do since the first week I met him.

When I pulled away, we were both smiling from ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and tighter to his chest, not that I minded.

"Don't worry, because I think you know that I like you a lot too." I smiled.

We stayed wrapped up, lying in the grass of a heavenly meadow in the middle of nowhere, sleeping, talking, and yes, a little kissing too, all day long.

This is something a half human, half vampire girl could get used to.

**Okay, so again I'm sorry about my postpone-ion? If that makes sense…**

**Anyways, do you like?;D**

**So next chapter I'm thinking Aria meets the Cullen parents?**

**What do you guys think is going to happen with that? **

**Review, pretty please with cherries on top?**

**And I know this chapter isn't as long as it should be, but I'm going to start doing shorter chapters more frequently.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. **

**Let's blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol. JUST KIDDING! There's no alcohol here. **

**Anyways, I was busy and I had a friend over the whole week so I couldn't write.**

**But here it is.(:**

**X x**

**(Aria POV)**

When I woke, the sun was setting behind the trees, splashing bits of orange, pink, and purple across the sky. I was still in the woods, lying on Seth's chest with his arms around my waist. His mouth was slightly open and the softest of snores were escaping. The sun was quickly setting and the forest was growing dark.

_Time to go!_

He looked so perfectly peaceful that I was hesitant to wake him. Instead, I laid there, still on top of him, letting his abnormally warm body temperature keep me protected from the sun-less, chilly air. I leaned down, pressing my ear to his chest, and listened to his heart beat. It was a sporadic thing, unlike any heart beat I had ever heard, that seemed to flutter to its own rhythm, fluctuating between pumps. While listening, I thought about everything that happened that day.

I remembered in great detail, the electric heat that flowed through my body the second my lips touched Seth's. I remembered the way he held me close to him afterwards, stroking my hair and humming a melody I didn't recognize. I thought about the way I feel around him, totally at ease and completely head over heels. How I can never get the smile off my face when I see him….

Finally after what seemed like forever in my own little world, I pulled myself up, propping my elbows on Seth and resting my head in my hands.

"Seth!" I sang, stretching his name out.

He mumbled something incoherently and almost instinctively tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer to him as if it were possible.

"Seth! Come on!" I said a bit more loudly.

Noting….

"Seth!" I said, almost at a yell now.

…

_Damn, this kid is a sleeper._

"Seth, if you don't wake up, I'm going to…I'm going to…" I couldn't think of a good enough threat.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Seth asked, popping open one eye to look at me, a smile spreading across his flawless, russet face.

_Oh, so now he wakes up?_

"No…well yes, but whatever. It was supposed to wake you up, Mr. I-like-to-sleep-forever." I smiled back at him.

"Well it worked. I'm wide awake now." He laughed.

He quickly gathered me up in his arms and stood, carrying me like an over-sized baby. "We have to go." He said, glancing up at the dark sky, noting the time.

"You know, I _can_ walk." I stated sarcastically as he began our descent out of the meadow and down the mountain.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at him. After a while of walking, I realized he wasn't going to put me down.

_Might as well get comfy._

I leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself in a sort of sitting position. I sighed, just enjoying the feeling of Seth's hands on me, letting the sway of his walk calm me. I glanced at up at the tree canopy, the gaps in the branches allowing me to see chunks of sky. The twinkling stars and full moon lit up the night, making it seem brighter though the sun was long gone.

"Watch out Seth! There's a full moon out tonight. The werewolves are on the prowl." I joked, snorting at the ridiculousness of the thought.

"I bet they are." He laughed a strange laugh, like he knew something I didn't….

**X x**

**(Seth POV)**

"Aria, were here." I whispered in her ear.

She had fallen asleep in my arms as I carried her down the mountain, her arms stilled wrapped around my neck. But now that all the walking was done, we were down by the dirt road where the truck was still parked.

Her eyes fluttered open, the confusion of waking up apparent on her face. She glanced around and saw the truck, her mouth forming an 'O' shape as she glanced back between me and the mountain that was now far behind us.

"Did you carry me all the way down that?" she asked in astonishment, motioning to the mountain.

"Yupp." I said, popping the 'P.'

"Aren't you tired?" she asked, her mouth hanging open a bit.

"I didn't even break a sweat." I laughed at her.

It was true. Carrying her was like carry a throw pillow, thanks to my super intense, werewolf muscles.

"Show-off!" She rolled her eyes at me jokingly and laughed.

I set her down next to the passenger side door and she leaned her back against it.

"I'm really glad you came today, Aria." I smiled my best heart throb smile, placing one hand above her shoulder, leaning against the closed window and pinning her to the truck. She let out a small squeak as I leaned in closer.

"A-a-are you?" She stumbled over her words.

"Yes, I am. I want to do it again sometime, okay?" I smiled, inches away from her face, her warm breath washing over my face.

"Me too." She said shyly, looking up at through her eyelashes.

And with that, I closed the space between us, placed a hand on either side of her jaw, and pulled her to me for a kiss. She put her hands on my chest before allowing them to creep up and wrap around my neck, as I moved mine to wrap around her waist.

"Seth?" she asked, pulling away to look me in the eye.

"What is it?"

She looked down shyly and then back up at me. "What if I told you that I like you more than I should?"

I smiled at her. Only Aria….

"I would be alright with that." I said as I wrapped her in a hug.

**X x**

**So guys, I know this is really super short, and I'm sorry. **

**But you guys should review still? Let's try for 50 maybe?(:**

**Oh && a shout out to nataliemarrs because she has been a very loyal and amazing reader since the beginning, always reviewing me and PM-ing to work out the kinks in my story! THANKS! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks for reviewing.(:**

**Oh, and this chapter takes place Monday morning at school.**

**PS Guys: if you are into fashion or you just like dressing nicely, you should definitely check out a website called polyvore. **

**I'm going to start posting pictures of the clothes that the GIRL characters are dressed in using polyvore….you know, too help with visualization? And cause I like doing it because I'm a girly-girl.(:**

**X x**

**(Seth POV)**

_Wow! Isn't this just amazing! Not!_

Despite the amazing weather this weekend, the clouds were back, hanging ominously over the town, a light rain falling from their grasp.

"Hey Seth!" I heard Emmet yell from behind me.

I turned to look at him and suddenly the whole front side of my body was splashed with water from a puddle he had kicked in my direction.

"Oh nice one, Em. You'll pay for that." I laughed at my speckled T-shirt and jeans.

Emmet's booming laugh filled the parking lot, making a scene. Kids noticed the water spots that decorated my clothing and began laughing at me.

_Great!_

I splashed water at him from a puddle at my feet, hitting on the front of his jeans, making it look like he peed his pants.

_SCORE!_

**(Aria POV)**

As I pulled in the school parking lot, my eyes scanned the area, searching for him. I spotted him and Emmet messing around in some puddles, splashing each other, dodging the sprays, and chasing each other around. So much brotherly love in that family.

Before stepping out of my car, I leaned forward, adjusting my top until it fit just right. I reached up and flipped down the visor mirror, peering at the perfect face with blue eyes and dark ringlets. I fixed my slightly smudged lip gloss, grabbed my messenger bag from the passenger seat, and stepped out of the car.

I was in the middle of walking towards the Cullen family to see my Seth when I was so rudely tackled to the ground by Lexi. Well nearly tackled to the ground. Okay, well actually, she just jumped on me, but still. She was looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a blue and red patterned off the shoulder shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some gray boots. Her hair fell in blonde waves and her makeup was done to perfection.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you and Seth are dating?" she harshly whispered in my ear, a mixture of hurt and annoyance in her voice.

What the? When did this start? I didn't even know I was dating Seth! Sure I liked him…a lot, but we weren't dating. We've gone to the movies and on a hike together, granted there was a bit more, err, involvement on the hike. But he hadn't asked me and I hadn't asked him. Who started this rumor? Who all had heard it?

"Where did you hear that?" I hissed, gripping her shoulders in urgency.

"Alice told me. She said you to went out on a date Saturday and had lots of…'fun.'" She winked at me, a sly smile forming on her lips as she shimmed her shoulders like an Egyptian dancer.

I blushed a bright shade of red. Alice was so going to get a piece of my mind.

"So it's true!" Lexi concluded, picking up on my red face and the small smile that brushed across my face as I remembered the meadow.

"No, no! I mean yes…Well kind of. We did go out on Saturday, but we didn't '_go out'_ out. We just went out." Lexi nodded her head in understanding. Of course she understood. It was standard girl talk.

"What did you guys do? She asked.

"We just went hiking." I shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing, but really that meadow was now very special to me.

"Well the real question is 'Did you two have fun?'" she asked, waggling her eyebrows with a goofy grin on her face.

Again I blushed. "We had a little fun, but not too much." I told her honestly. I shyly looked up to watch her reaction, wondering if she approved or not.

I heard a high pitched shrill and I looked around the school yard before realizing it was coming for Lexi. She was doing a 'happy dance,' jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl.

"Oh Aria, I am so happy for you! You guys are going to be the cutest couple at Forks High!" she squealed.

"Lexi, we're not dating yet." I told her, gripping her shoulders firmly to stop her bouncing.

"_Yet?_"she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think it's a 'yet.'" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"But you do like him, right?"

"A little bit." I lied.

_Or a lot…_

"Or a lot!" she looked into my eyes, squinting hers like it would help her see the truth.

Lexi had only known me for a short while, but she could read me like an open book. She always understood exactly what I was thinking. She understood me. It was borderline creepy.

"So what if I do?" I teased, a huge grin coming to face.

She laughed. "I think I know what's going to happen with you and Seth…."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brow creasing with confusion.

"You guys are going to date all throughout high school, and then go to college together. Then you guys will get married, and have three kids."

My jaw flapped open.

_You're getting ahead of yourself, Lexi._

"…Then you guys will move to Los Angeles, California right on the coast and live in one of those million dollar beach houses. You guys will live your lives until you grow old and die together." She finished her fantasy, squaring her shoulder and sticking up her nose to show the confidence she had in it.

_Wow…_

I had kissed the boy only a handful of times. I liked him but I was definitely not thinking of marriage or kids… Or growing old together.

_Like that's possible._

My pessimistic thoughts would try to ruin what little happiness I had in this never ending life. My thoughts were right though. I had to face the facts: I would be moving on soon, leaving everyone behind. I would leave Seth, the only boy I have fallen for, the Cullen family, my quirky friends that I feel like I don't have to hide around, and Lexi, the funniest, most loving, beautiful human both inside and out that I have ever met. All of them. Gone. Me. Gone. Forks. Gone.

"Hello? Earth to Aria?" Lexi snapped a finger in front of my face, pulling me into the real world.

"What?" I asked, startled by the loud snap.

"What do you think?" she looked at me with curious Bambi eyes.

"I think you're getting way ahead of yourself. We're not even dating."

But secretly I wished that everything she said would happen. Maybe not in that order or with those types of events, but I did want to be with Seth, whether it's only for a while or until forever. Maybe he could become like me. All I knew was that I wanted him…

"Don't lie to me. I know you wish that could happen." She teased me.

Like I said…creepy.

**X x**

**(Aria POV)**

I walked across the school's grassy front lawn towards my Seth who was standing with his back towards me, talking to Derrik and some of the other jocks.

"Aria!" Derrik, who was facing me yelled, alerting the others of my presence.

Seth turned around with the biggest, happiest smile on his face like I made his day.

He ran to me and wrapped me in a hug, lifting me off the ground and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my forehead against his. Our faces were merely inches from one another's. I didn't even care if everyone was starring. All I wanted was him.

"Hey Seth." I smiled at him.

"I missed you." He sighed, matching my smile.

"I missed you too." He placed me back down on the ground, but I kept my arms wrapped around him while I placed a light kiss on his lips.

When we pulled apart from each other Seth grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers as we turned to face the rest of people he was talking to.

"I didn't know you and Aria were together." Derrik said sharply at Seth, giving him the most menacing look he could muster.

"I didn't realize that it was any of your business." Seth replied coolly, not paying attention to the daggers Derrik was sending.

"It's a pretty new thing anyways." I added, trying to lighten the situation.

Neither Seth nor Derrik said anything. Derrik kept glaring at Seth, Seth kept starring at Derrik, though it wasn't half a harsh, and I kept glancing in between the two. After what seemed like a long while, I finally said something. I couldn't take this awkward tension any longer.

"Well we're going to go to our lockers to get some stuff for class." I told Derrik as I began gently tugging on Seth's arm.

Derrik huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a kid throwing a tantrum and stomped off to go talk to his friends. I walked with Seth to the east wing to get our books for class.

"What was that all about?" I asked Seth.

"He's just jealous. I guess in those first couple of days that you came here, he developed quite the crush on you." He laughed, glancing down at me.

I didn't know what to say next so I just nodded my head and continued toward the main building with all our lockers. Once we were there, I pulled open the metal door after spinning in the combination to my lock, and grabbed the books I needed, stuffing them into my bag. Seth got the books he needed and pushed them into his backpack.

"Listen, Aria…" Seth started, dragging a hand down his face in frustration. "I really do like you and I don't want Derrik or anyone else to stop you from wanting to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

I smiled at him. "I liked you, Seth. Not anybody else, just you."

"Prove it." He told me flatly, starring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on date with me tonight. We can go out to dinner or something. And I don't mean as friends, or just a friendly hike in the woods, Aria. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you…"

I cut him off as I pressed my lips to his. I didn't need to hear any more.

"Of course I will." I told him when we finally broke apart.

He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me towards our first class right as the bell rang.

**X x**

**Okay guys, so this isn't my favorite chapter at all, but whatevss.**

**You guys should definitely check out the clothes on my profile.**

**POLYVORE!**

**Review?**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Even though we didn't get to fifty *sadface* those reviews really did make me SO super happy.(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guy! **

**Thanks for all the lovely things you guys have said in reviews and for all the support!**

**So Aria and Seth are on a date! Let's all squeal like little girls, kay? 1, 2, 3…Go! No? Okay.**

**Sorry if that last chapter seemed a bit rushed but I kind of got impatient and I want to get this story rolling! **

**&& thanks to teamtwilight95 for being the 50th Reviewer. **

**X x**

**(Aria POV)**

I sat cross-legged on my bed just starring at the wall ahead of me. My mind was somewhere else, back at school when Seth and I said goodbye.

_Flashback:_

"_I can't wait for tonight." Seth smiled down at me, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him._

"_Me neither. Where are we going anyways?" I asked him, giving him my best puppy dog look._

_He had already told me he wanted it to be a surprise, but I was hoping my 'Aria Charm' would soften him up a bit._

"_I already told you, Aria. It's a surprise." _

_Damn it._

"_Well I just want to know so I c-"_

"_Look, just put yourself in some nice clothes and I'll take care of the rest." He told me as he walked me to my car and opened the driver's door._

"_Can you at least give me a hint?" I begged him._

"_I'll pick you up at eight." He smiled, knowing he'd won this round._

_He quickly kissed me and then pushed me down into the driver's seat, shutting the door once I was in. _

_There was nothing I could do so I cranked up the radio and drove home._

_End Flashback._

I still couldn't believe that Seth liked me enough to want to go out. He was the first guy in a long time that had ever taken interest in me. Sure there were the lookers, the ones who saw my appearance and chased after me, and then there were the friendly-friends, but never a guy who actually wanted me for me.

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. It told me that it was 6:47. I decided it was late enough for me to start getting ready. I jumped up and headed towards my bathroom, grabbing a pair of comfy shorts and a T-shirt as I went. I undress and got in the shower, letting the full blast shower-head massage my body as I scrubbed myself clean. When I was done I got out, wrapped myself in one of my white fluffy towels, blew dry my hair, and changed into the shorts and shirt I laid out. I did minimal makeup: eye shadow, mascara, and some lip gloss, and shaped my hair into natural looking ringlets. I walked into my closet, scanning for the right thing to wear. After a while of searching, trying on, discarding, and frustrated groans, I finally decided on a black form-fitting skirt, a cream colored blouse and heels, and a matching black clutch. I slipped on a ring and a pair of earrings and I was good to go.

I looked at my bedside table with clock that now read 7:53.

_Not bad, Aria. Not bad at all._

I walked down the hall and out into the living room and sat down on the couch. I flipped on the TV and began scrolling through the channels when there was a knock at the door.

_SETH!_

I could feel my heart begin to pick up speed as I neared the door. I opened it and revealed my Seth leaning against the small entryway wall. I swear when I saw him, I almost stopped breathing. He was wearing a simple dark gray V-neck, the type of shirt that did nothing to conceal his perfectly muscled body beneath, and a pair of Abercrombie jeans. Even though his attire was laid back and very casual, he somehow seemed to make it match perfectly with my dressy fashion.

"Hey Aria." He smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him inside, nudging the door shut with my foot.

"Hey Seth." I said before closing the gap between us as I reached up on my tip-toes to give him a long kiss. His hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer, and I ran my hands through his dark hair.

"Damn you and your tallness." I said when my leg muscles gave out and I had to sink back down. Even with my heels on I had to go on my very tippy-toes to kiss him and he was still a good six inches taller than me.

"What? Just because you want to kiss me longer?" he said with a cocky grin on his face.

He still had his hands on my waist and I still had my arms around his neck. "That's exactly right." I laughed and gave him another kiss.

He laughed. "If you don't stop, we're going to be late." He smiled against my lips.

"Let's be late then." I smiled up at him.

"As tempting as that sounds, we can't. I already paid for the reservations." He laughed at me again.

"Damn you." I said.

I swear that should be my slogan or something.

I smiled and let Seth guide me out the door, down to the parking lot, and into his old, rusted truck that I loved.

**X x**

"Does it have to do with popcorn?" I asked Seth.

We were in his truck, playing my version of 50 questions to find out what we were doing on our first date.

"No."

"Does it involve dark theaters?"

"No."

"Cheap candy?"

"Aria, we're not seeing a movie." He laughed.

I sighed in frustration. So far we weren't going bowling, to the board walk, to the Ocean Front, or to the movies. I was stumped.

"Can you just tell me?" I pleaded him.

"I already gave you a huge hint at your house. It's not my fault you didn't pick up on it." He gave a devilish laugh.

I tried to think back on the conversation we had…

"RESERVATION!" I screeched in triumph. "So we're going to a restaurant?"

"Yupp." He smiled, glancing over at me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He laughed as I sighed in frustration again.

Not this again….

**X x**

**(Seth POV)**

"Seth, you are not taking me in there."

Aria planted her feet on the cement outside Mediterraneo, one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in Seattle.

"Why not?" I asked her, tugging on her arm to try to get her to budge.

"Do you know how expensive this place is?" she glanced around at the large white building, its valet area, the large marble pillars and statues, and the massive window on the front of the restaurant.

"Yes, I know how expensive it is." I said, in a sort of 'duh' tone.

"I'm not letting you pay for me." She said.

"Aria…" I said, softening my tone as I grabbed her waist. "For me, it's not about how pricy the meal is. It's about me wanting to take the girl that I really like on a nice date."

I felt her relax a bit.

"Alright…" she smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

If only I could have that every hour of the day…

I led her up the grand marble stairs and through the glass revolving doors. Inside the decor was just as elegant as the outside with crisp, white everything. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the dining area and a marble fountain to the left, in the far corner.

"Reservations?" A plump man asked me with a heavy old-school Italian accent. He had a think black mustache and rosy red cheeks.

"Yes; under 'Cullen.'" I smiled at him.

"Cullen…Cullen….Cullen…Ah!" He said, flipping through the list over reservations. "Here we go! Right this way, Mr. Cullen." He led us to the very far corner, opposite to the fountain. The section was nearly empty excluding a few older couples.

"Will this do, Mr. Cullen?" He asked, motioning to a large, two-seating booth.

"Yes. Thank you."

He set two menus down on the table as Aria and I slid into opposite sides. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have your raspberry-peach iced tea, please." Aria said, and then glanced at me, waiting for me to put in my order.

"I'll have a Coke." I smiled when he gave me a strange look.

They probably weren't used to people ordering Cokes here. Oh well…

The waiter left to get our drinks and Aria and I looked over the menu while we chatted about random things.

"I think I'm going to get the Chicken Besolini." Aria looked up at me from the top of her menu. "What about you?" she asked.

"A lot." I told her blankly, smiling at the waiter who was making his way towards us with our drinks in his hands.

He set them down in front of us accordingly and asked if we were ready to place our food order.

Because I'm nice, I let Aria order hers first. Gentlemen.

After he had scribbled down her order on his notepad, he turned to me expectantly.

"And for you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'll have the Zuppa Toscana with extra sauce, Lasagna Classico, the Chianti Braised short rib with some Fettuccini on the side, Gorgonzola with the sliced chicken, a order of breadsticks, drown them in butter, and today's soup special."

He kind of just stared at me funny. I saw Aria give me a strange look, but she was kind of used to my eating habits from seeing me chow down at school.

"Alright." He said in a quizzical tone. He ripped the paper from his notepad and walked back into the kitchen.

"How come you eat so much?" Aria asked me, shaking her head and laughing at me.

"I'm a growing teenage boy. I need my food, alright?" I laughed and sipped on my Coke.

"Seth?" Aria asked.

I looked up from my glass, my lips still wrapped around my straw. "Hmm?"

"I'm glad we came here tonight." She gave a small smile and grabbed my hand across the table to intertwine our fingers.

It felt nice…

"I'm glad we came too."

**X x**

**Alright guys, so I think they're pretty cute, even if it's fictional. xD**

**Review please?**

**And don't forget to check out my profile for the clothing.(: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I felt a little bit guilty about not updating for over a week last time, so I'm updating super fast!**

**But good news….I'M ON SPRING BREAK! Can I get a 'woot woot?'**

**So hopefully I'll be able to update faster without school in the way.**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't finish their date completely. I ran out of ideas and all they would be doing is talking. I found it kind of boring. **

**But this is right after their date.(:**

**X x**

**(Aria POV)**

"I had a great time tonight." I smiled up at my Seth, who was pinning me against the entryway wall to my apartment.

"Me too." He gave me a devilish smile that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Well it doesn't have to end. Do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" I asked him, giving him a cheesy hopeful grin.

"Depends…"

"On what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crinkling my forehead the way I always do when I'm confused.

"Do you have popcorn?" he smiled down at me when he saw the confusion wash from my face and a huge grin spread across my lips.

I reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before turning to unlock the door. I just couldn't get enough of him. I turned the deadbolt over and pushed the red door open, taking Seth's hand and pulling him inside after me. I flipped on the light switches as we walked through the dark house, illuminating the place as we went.

When we got to the living room, I flicked on the light and went directly to a large shelf in the corner that held a small collection of some of my favorite movies, dragging Seth with me. We scanned the movie titles, looking for a good one.

"Which one do you want to watch?" I asked, looking up at Seth.

"Hmmm…." He scanned the movies, running a finger over the cases. "This one!"

He pulled out one of my favorites….Despicable Me.

"YES!" I yelled as I snatched it out of his hands and ran to put it in the DVD player.

While we were waiting for the DVD player to read the disk and get to the main menu, we went into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. I put it in the microwave and hoped up on the counter to sit with my legs dangling over the side. Seth came to stand in front of me, in between my thighs, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. I kissed him on the lips, softly at first, but after a while it became hungrier. He pulled me closer as his hands explored the small sliver of exposed skin on my lower back. His touch was like fire on my skin and I couldn't help myself when I wrapped my legs around his waist. A shudder ran through me when I felt the tip of his tongue dance around the edge of my lips…..

…And then there was the stupid microwave, with its stupid loud beeping and its stupid cooking time that ended. Stupid microwave. Stupid. Stupid.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and pulled out of Seth's arms.

I glanced up at his face, surprised when I found that his cheeks were a light shade of pink, a mixture of heat and embarrassment at what just happen.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said, a look of frustration clear on his face.

He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out, though it sounded like 'too far.'

He kept looking down, behind me, at the walls…anywhere but at me. Why was he blaming himself? I kissed him back. He was obviously pretty embarrassed.

"Hey!" I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "I liked it." I smiled at him and hopped off the counter.

I saw him smile at me out of the corner of my eye as I opened up the microwave door and took out the popcorn. I was in the middle of pouring it into a large bowl when I felt Seth's warm arms slip around me from behind in a backwards bear hug.

"I liked it too." He said in my ear, giving me goose bumps when his warm breath washed across my neck. "But how about we wait a while longer before we do that again?" He asked.

Always so cautious...

I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Agreed." I laughed a nervous laugh.

Our little…encounter a few minutes had got me feeling a bit woozy. All I wanted to do was curl up, watch the movie, and pig out on some extra buttery popcorn.

I grabbed our popcorn off the counter and ran to the living room, turning out the lights again so we could watch the movie. I curled up next to Seth who had just sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his chest. I was about to grab a blanket but decided against it because Seth was making me overheat.

I picked up the remote control from the spot next to me and hit the play button. The movie began to play, and I swear it wasn't 10 minutes into it before I fell asleep.

**X x**

I woke up to the morning light streaming in through the sliding glass door. I was still lying on the couch and my favorite muscled mass of warmth was lying beneath me. I smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

"Seth!" I cooed. "Wakey-wakey!"

He stirred a bit and his mouth twitched slightly.

"Seth, come on we have school." I shook him.

And then it hit me….

"SHIT! Seth get up!" I yelled.

I can't believe he stayed the night here. Even if nothing happened, it was just wrong.

I didn't really mind waking up and seeing his face though….

Seth jumped up quickly, making me fall of him and onto the floor. He laughed but helped me up.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Seth, we fell asleep here last night." I told him.

He looked around and I could see the light bulbs turn on upstairs. His mouth formed into a small 'o' shape before he started laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Seth! It's not funny!" I said through giggles.

"Then why are you laughing?" He laughed at my failed attempt at a stern look.

I sighed as I hugged him again, resting my hand against his chest.

"What are your parents going to think?" I laughed, as I titled my face up to look at him.

"I'll tell them the truth." He shrugged his massive shoulders.

"And they'll believe you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course they will." He smiled down at me.

I sighed again and reached up and kissed him.

"Do you want some breakfast? I'll make waffles." He told me.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all….

**X x**

**So what do you think? Yes, I understand it's short but there will be more in like a day? **

**Reviews are welcome.(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I love you! Just thought I would throw that out there.(:**

**X x**

**(Aria POV)**

Seth and I were sitting at the dining room table, eating pancakes and sipping on chocolate milk.

"Hey babe?" Seth said with a mouthful of pancake.

_Babe? I like it._

"Yes, Seth?" I asked him.

He swallowed his food before he spoke again. "These are the best pancakes ever!"

"Are you serious?" I asked him, my mouth hanging open a bit.

"Yes, I'm being serious."

I looked down at the pancake of my plate. It was badly deformed from my failed spatula flip and the battered hadn't cooked all the way through in some spots. I lifted the one and looked at the underneath it. It was my first and last attempt at making a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. It too was horribly misshapen and badly burnt.

I gave him a 'what the hell is wrong with you' type of look.

"Yeah, actually I was lying. These are by far the worst pancakes I've ever eaten. No offense."

"None taken." I laughed. "These are really bad."

"Next time, let's just go to a restaurant to get breakfast, okay?" he smiled at me.

"Sounds good."

After that we tried to eat our pancakes, but Seth's was so burnt it was actually breaking like a potato chip and mine tasted awful. Not even the power of syrup could help them. Curses…

Seth scooted away from the table in his chair and patted his knee to show me he wanted me to sit there. I got up and sat on his lap, my legs dangling off one side, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Alright, well I have to go shower and get ready, okay? You can stay here if you want. I'll leave the TV on if you want to watch it."

"Hurry back." He told me with a wink. I placed a soft kiss on his lips and when I pulled back I rested my forehead against his.

"Of course." I said with my eyes still shut, before I placed another quick peck on his warm lips.

I jumped up off his lap and ran down the hall and into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower to hottest it could go, allowing the room to fill with water vapor. I stepped in and let the burning water fall down on me, though I didn't hurt at all.

After I showered I blew dried my hair, changed into a navy blue stripped sweater, some faded skinny jeans, and a pair of white boots. I applied a bit of eye shadow and a couple swipes of mascara.

Once I was done, I bounded down the hallway, eager to see Seth again. I walked the living room but he wasn't there. I checked the dining room and lastly the kitchen. On the counter was a piece of paper, folded in half with my name on it. It was a note from Seth.

"_Aria, you were in the shower when I decided that I was going to leave so I can get ready for the day and explain what happened to my parents. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think you would be too happy if I walked into your bathroom. I'll see you at school, my love." _

I smiled down at the note. I didn't mind at all, but I just wished I could've said good bye. With nothing else for me to do, I grabbed my bag off the dining room chair, and drove to the high school, rolling down the windows and blasting my music the whole way.

**X x**

When I pulled into the school parking lot, Lexi was sprinting towards my car, dodging puddles and almost getting hit by cars like three different times. Her arms were flailing above her head and as I read her lips, I realized she was yelling my name. I pushed open my car door and shut it behind me when I stepped out.

"Aria!" she yelled once she had reached me. She gripped my shoulders and jumped up and down with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Lex!" I yelled back, mocking her.

"I need to know!" she said, her eyes searching mine.

"You need to know what?" I asked her as I gave her a 'have you gone crazy look.'

"How your date with Mr. Seth Cullen went!" she squealed and gripped my shoulders a bit tighter.

Of course I had told Lexi. She was my only girl friend I could tell, besides Renesmee and Alice who already knew about our date.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I laughed as I pushed past her and began walking towards the main building.

"Well, you can't leave me hanging." She stopped walking with me and stomped her foot.

"We just went to that really fancy Italian restaurant in Seattle a-"

She cut me off. "Mediterraneo?" she asked me, her mouth hanging open the slightest bit with shock.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"Damn, Aria! What are you trying to do? Make him go broke?" she laughed.

"I told him no!" I squealed in defense.

"It's okay. The Cullen family has more money than they know what to do with." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

"Anyways! After that we went back to my place a-"

She cut me off again. "ARIA GILBERT!" she yelled in a disbelieving tone, loud enough to make a couple groups of kids standing by look at us.

"What?" I asked.

"I cannot believe you guys would do that on the first date!" Shock and anger were clear on her face.

"Wait! What? What would we d-" And then it hit me.

My face instantly grew warm, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"LEXI! We didn't do…that. I swear!" I hollered. There must have been something in my face that made her believe me because she backed off a bit.

"Then what the hell is 'we went back to my place' supposed to mean?" she asked harshly.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to tell you we went back to my place to watch Despicable Me!" I screech.

Her mouth formed a small 'O' shape. "Oh. I'm sorry. It just sounded like…"

"It's okay!" I laughed as I pulled her into a hug.

Soon we were both laughing at the huge misunderstanding that could've ended very badly.

We were too busy messing around that neither of us heard Seth approach us. I felt his warm hand slip around my waist and pull me out of Lexi's arms.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He asked, an amused smile playing at the edges of his lips.

I looked at Lexi and she looked at me, both of our eyes growing as big as saucers before we busted out in giggles again.

"It's nothing baby." I told him with a wink as I reached up and kissed him.

When we pulled away I heard him grumbled something about 'girls and our secrets.'

**X x**

**Dawwhhh! Update!(:**

**Review please? I need feedback because I'm just winging it now. LOL(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!(:  
>so you guys were saying that you wanted Seth to reveal what he is. I was going to wait a while longer, but I don't want to bore you guys. So I'll just make some minor changes to the plot line.<strong>

**And I'm sorry it took so long, but everything I tried didn't end up working.**

**X x**

Hunting. It was something that came naturally for me. It's all I can remember since the beginning of my life. It's also one of the things I hate the about this life. I can't control my actions. The unpredictability of it all scares me. So many things could go wrong. Trapped in my own body. An animal takes over, totally pushing logic and comprehendible thoughts out of the way.

I crouched down in the tall grass, hiding from the large buck fifty yards away. He was calmly sipping from a large puddle of water that had fallen from the leaves. His ears were twitching in different directions, trying to defect any potential danger. Too bad he won't be able to detect my presence.

Though I may look human, I am a complete monster. A predator to all, especially now.

If the burning in my throat wasn't overpowering my every thought, I might've actually let him live, might have let him bound back into the forest. But my throat _was_ burning and the feeling _was_ overpowering. The musty smell of his fur filled my nostrils, along with the rustic smell of his blood. Blood. Instantly, my mouth filled with saliva, the need to feed from him uncontrollable.

Without knowing what I was doing, I stalked towards him, swiftly moving through the trees without a sound. Thirty yards. I crouched down again, watching him lift his head and survey the area, his nostrils flaring. I waited until he finally put his head down before moving again. I stood again and heaved a loud sigh, making the buck freeze, a tense movement that jerked his whole frame, before running in the opposite direction.

Why does this always happen? It's not like they have any chance of winning, so why do they even bother trying to escape? I'm faster. I'm stronger. I'm undefeatable. I'm a killer. Everything else is unnaturally inadequate compared to me.

My mind was clouded by the unquenchable burning as I took off through the trees, my feet touching the ground at an unimaginable speed. Ahead I could hear the steady thrum of hooves on the forest floor and I quiet drumming of a pounding heart. After pursuing the buck for only a few seconds, I was caught up to him, his straining body coming into view. He stumbled through the forest, taking sharp turns as if I wasn't going to follow his every movement.

He looked back at me one time before I closed in on him. His eyes were full of terror, and something else I couldn't quite put a word on. Hatred maybe. If that were even possible. I didn't want to look it in the eyes anymore, so I quickly snapped its neck in a swift movement, painlessly and almost peacefully, and tore into its neck, right where the blood flow was abundant.

**X x**

I wiped my hands on jeans, unsuccessfully trying to rid my hands of dried blood and caked dirt. The dead buck carcass was lying at my feet, a crescent shaped gash ripped deep into its neck. Some of its blood had drained and began pooling on the ground around its head, staining the soil with crimson. I thought about trying to cover up the dead buck, but easily shrugged it off. The animals will be here soon to finish it off anyways.

I stood there for a while, silently saying an apology to the deer, before turning to walk back in the direction of my house. I hadn't taken five steps when I heard some of the dried leaves crinkle, twigs snap, and a loud snarl.

Then the smell hit me…

It was enough to gag, though after I sniffed at it for a while, it was tolerable. The strange mixture of earth and wet dog, a stench so musty it burnt my nostrils, like when you inhale too many cleaning chemicals. I had never come across anything like it in my life. I heard a grumbled from what I guessed to be a forest animal, though it wasn't vicious. It seemed almost a warning; a warning of its presence. It must be a wolf. No other animal would be this stupid and get this close.

They're curious things; always coming in to swoop on what I hunted and to observe me. They usually weren't so fast to come around though. It usually took a while. I considered them pest and if they got to close, I would merely kill them or spook them and send them fleeing into the trees. I turned around, expecting to see a small pack of wild dogs like usual.

Instead, I saw two massive animals. At first glance, I mistook them large bears, but after a few seconds of examining the animals, I realized that they were in fact wolves. Freakishly mutated wolves. They had to be at least seven feet tall, their bodies rippled with muscle and lined with thick fur. The one closest to me seemed to almost be….smiling? It had shaggy, sandy brown fur that was matted in places and caramel colored eyes. They were watching me intently, almost intelligently as I stood there with my mouth gapped open. The second 'wolf' was a darker brown color, with streaks of black in its fur. It had dark brown eyes that seemed annoyed.

There was definitely something strange about them...

As I stood there, the first thing I felt was fear. I fear nothing, and yet here I was, standing in front of these giant wolves with my knees trembling. The 'fight or flight' instinct was trying to kick in and it took everything I had not to turn and sprint for the safety of my couch. Why was I feeling this way? The second thing I felt was anger. I'm Aria Gilbert. I don't fear any stupid, cuddly, forest friend. I kill them. I could probably kill these wolves too if I wanted, but something in my gut told me they could kill me too. Maybe it was their size, the mere power it gave them, but something made me keep my distance. And the last thing I felt was curiosity. I was drawn to these wolves in a strange way. I just wanted to walk to them and entangle my hands in their fur and stroke their heads behind their ears, the way you would with a lap dog.

I titled my head to the side as if looking at them from this angle would magically give me answers to my questions. I looked them up and down, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with them. They looked like regular wolves, just five times bigger. I raised my arm out in front of me, signaling them that I was no harm. The first wolf stepped forward, making me want to wince, though I held perfectly still. The second wolf now had an amused look to him, as if he were mocking me silently.

The first wolf took a few more steps, quickly closing the gap between us because of his long stride. From my spot at about ten feet away, I could clearly see its eyes. They were a brownish color with large golden flecks in them. So familiar…

I reached my hand out again, hoping that the wolf would move closer. After I while, I realized it wasn't going to, so I did. I bounded over to the wolf so that we were at touching distance. Just what I wanted. I slowly lifted me arm so that I wouldn't scare it off into the trees, and placed a hard right on the bridge of its snout, where it met the skull. Its fur was surprisingly soft to the touch but it was very dirty. I scratch that spot and the wolf seemed to sigh a wolfy sigh, while the second wolf sat behind us, its ears flopping.

I was perfectly content with petting this animal, but the crunch of leaves behind me made me freeze.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" I whipped around from the wolf to see Alice. She was white faced, glancing between me to the wolves nervously.

"Alice?" I asked in shock, my mouth gapping open a bit, making me look like an idiot.

"Aria, you can't just be wandering the forest alone. It's dangerous!" She hollered at me.

"And who are you with? Casper the friendly ghost?" I asked, laughing slightly at my sarcasm.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Jacob and S-" she stopped herself. "We're talking about you, not me." She tried again.

What did she mean? She was obviously about to say she was with Jacob and Seth. Maybe? I stood up on my tip toes to glance over her shoulder. I couldn't see anyone.

I was about to question her further when I saw another figure step out from behind a tree, not ten feet away. Her small frame walked with such fierce power, her bark brown curls hanging loosely to her hips. Renesmee. She was looking over her shoulder, trying to find something.

"Auntie, what's going on?" She asked Alice, her head still facing the opposite direction.

She snapped her head around when Alice didn't answer her. When she saw me standing there in front of the wolves, her walk faltered, something I've never seen happen to her, and her golden eyes widened. She froze next to Alice, glancing at the wolves, then to me, and back to the wolves.

Auntie? Why did Renesmee just call Alice 'auntie?' They were sisters.

"Well, _Renesmee_," Alice spoke, putting extra emphasis on her name, "it looks as though I've found Aria. What an unlikely coincidence, right?"

"Yes, _Alice_," Renesmee put the same extra _'oomph' _on her name, "this is so unlikely."

There was something different about them. They seemed distant, almost. Like they were a completely different world. I looked them over, scanning them for any variations from their normal selves. The first thing I noticed was their clothes. They were both wearing loose clothes; loose shorts, despite the chilling temperature here, loose shirts that flowed out around them. Everything about them seemed so free and open. Then I noticed their feet. Barefoot.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Hiking." Alice answered coolly. I didn't believe it for a second. It seemed scripted.

"You guys are hiking barefoot? With no water or outdoors stuff?"

They glanced nervously at each other. Renesmee opened her mouth like she was going to talk, but a small breeze lifted her hair, tangling it around her mouth. The wind wafted to me and there was something different about the smell. It was no longer the usual dirt, plant, and watery smell of the forest. Instead it was now mixed with something sweet….unnaturally sweet. Like the smell of cough syrup mixed with bleach. It burnt my nose, causing me to wrinkle it.

It had only smelt that smell once in my entire life before now….

_**Flashback:**_

_**I could hear someone…something run around me. It darted from tree to tree and an amazing speed; probably one that I couldn't even manage. I spun, trying to follow it with my eyes, spanning my head every which direction. The full moon in the sky clearly lit the land, but still, it moved too fast for me.**_

"_**Who's there?" I yelled out.**_

_**In front on me in the blink of an eye, was a woman. She couldn't be older than 20...If she was human. But the fact that my skin was crawling and goose bumps on my arm were rising, told me she wasn't. She had shoulder length, platinum blonde hair that flew out in crazy, untamable curls, sharp facial features, smooth, ivory skin, so white it seemed to glow in the dim light, and tiny body. White lightning. It was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw her. The only color on her body came from her some-what pink lips and the dark shade of crimson that clouded her eyes.**_

_**She stood there, tilting her head to one side as she looked me over. I small, sinister smile creepy over her lips and her eyes glazed over a bit. I knew that look. She was in predator mode and she figured I would be her next prey.**_

"_**You can't hurt me." I told her, laughing and shaking my head at the ridiculousness.**_

_**She hissed. "Shut your mouth!" She snapped before calmly speaking again. "I know that you are not human. You smell human and you look human, but your blood…it's tainted."**_

_**I laughed a cold laugh. **_

"_**So I am right?" she asked as she began to circle me.**_

"_**Yes, you are."I followed her every movement. Trust no one.**_

"_**But how is this possible?" She seemed as though she was actually interested.**_

"_**My mother was human and my father was your kind." I couldn't say the word. **_

"_**Vampire." She smiled at me, though it didn't reach her cold, red eyes, knowing that I couldn't bring myself to mutter the word.**_

"_**Yes." **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

The small breeze continued to blow in my direction, carrying along with the scent that was wafting from Alice and Renesmee.

Why was I so dumb? Why didn't I realize this earlier? Vampire. The ever-changing eyes, the skin, the beauty, the grace. It all pointed to one thing. There was definitely something wrong with the Cullen family, something that everyone noticed, but only I had figured it out. I guess it helps being one myself…

But through the silence, I could hear the heartbeat coming from them. When I listen it was only one beat…a messed up, sporadic beat. Two people. One heartbeat….

"Or were you hunting?" I asked, with newly found courage.

I saw their faces morph with disbelief and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

They DEFINITELY had some explain to do.

**X x**

**So guys she finally figured it out!**

**What's going to happen with Aria and Seth?**

**Do you think Aria's going to stay or leave town after an explanation?**

**Review please and tell me what you think.(:**

**I'm thinking 5 reviews, yeah? Let's make it happen!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is it guys! Finally the truth comes out… DUN DUN DUN!**

**Long wait. I know! :(**

X x

After our little…meeting…in the woods, Alice told me I was to be taken to the Cullen family home for some explanations. When I turned back to the wolves, they were gone, escaping without a sound despite their size and bulk. I missed my wolf already. Yes, it was MY wolf. I was attached to the thing already. Great!

…

If I thought that the Cullen family was high class from the weeks I spent with them at school- their fancy clothes, the cars they drove, the way they held themselves- nothing would've prepared me to see their home. The massive, white building absolutely blew me away. It had one side that was completely glass windows and a large wrap-around porch. Everything about it screamed "I'm expensive."

"This is your house?" I squeaked to Renesmee who was by my side, my mouth gaping open.

"Be careful, love. The bugs will fly in." she laughed, motioning to my flapping jaw. "But yes, this is home."

Together, Alice, Renesmee, and I walked up the front steps and pushed through the front doors. The inside of their house was just as breath-taking as the outside. It was all contemporary and sleek, with marble tiled and wooden flooring. There was a massive crystal chandelier hanging in front of the grand stair case that cast a warm glowing, homey feeling. After they shut the door behind us, I stood there spinning in slow circles, trying to take it all in. I had never had something so extravagant.

This place was forever and mine was temporary. They would be able to be here for so long. The idea of being able to stay longer than a year made my head spin. They were living the good life.

"Come on, Aria. Let's go in here." Renesmee said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room that I'm guessing was some sort of foyer. She flopped down onto an overstuffed leather couch, dragging me down beside her.

"I'm so sorry for all this. You weren't supposed to find out this way." Alice said and I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving her a skeptical sideways glance.

"We were going to tell you soon, but it just wasn't su-"

"Alice, hunny. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" A voice behind me said. I turned around, looking over both my shoulder and the back of the couch to see a lady standing in the entryway of the room. She was just as beautiful as the rest of the Cullen family, with her long auburn hair, smooth ivory skin, and sharp features. Mrs. Cullen…

"Yes, of course." She said to the lady before turning her attention towards me. "Aria, this is Esme…my adoptive mother."

Mother? What in the world?

"M-m-mother?" I stammered as it sunk in.

Esme interrupted before Alice could say anything else. "Perhaps we should wait until we are all present."

"Where is Carlisle?" Renesmee asked Esme.

"He had to work an extra shift at the hospital, but he'll be home before too long."

Renesmee grabbed my hand in her fragile one and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry we had to keep this from you. But I promise it will all make sense soon. "

I knew where they were coming from. It's not like I could tell them, or anyone for that matter, about my secret. We were all in the same boat. I understood why they hadn't told me until now.

Almost as if on cue, the rest of the Cullen family walked into the room. My eyes searched for the one person I wanted to see right now, but he wasn't there and neither was Jacob. There was a small twinge inside my stomach and I felt like curling up in a hole, but I put a smile on my face. At least the rest of my friends were here…

"Hey guys!" I greeted them cheerily, just like I would at school.

"Welcome to our home, Aria." Edward greeted me. Always so formal.

The rest of the Cullen kid said hello and sat down around us, with me in between Alice and Renesmee and Bella next to Alice. Edward stood and placed himself directly in front of the couch I was sitting. He directed his attention to me.

"I guessing you would like to know exactly what is going on and I'm guessing you have your suspicions, bu-"

"Vampires." I interrupted him.

"Yes. But let me explain." I nodded my head towards him before he continued. "We are not like others of our kind. We are much like you, only hunting for the blood of animals. We were all once wanders like you, but throughout the years we've been 'adopted,' so to say, by Carlisle and Esme.

"I could've told you that." I laughed at him, a smile playing at the edges of my lips.

"Oh, trust me. It gets better." He nodded towards Bella and Renesmee, who rose to stand by him. "Bella and I are married…and Renesmee is our daughter."

I could feel my eyes pop out of my head. That's not possible. Vampires can't have kids…

"That's impossible." I managed to squeak out.

"Well that's what we thought too. When Renesmee was conceived, Bella was still human. She got pregnant with Nessie, our half vampire-half human daughter. She's like you." He looked at me skeptically, like he thought I would run out of the room crying at any second.

"Okay…It's sinking in." I laughed a shaking laugh.

Bella is a vampire, Edward is a vampire, Alice is a vampire, and 'Nessie' is half human and half vampire…This is amazing! Finally someone I can rely, people who I can trust, people who will understand the struggles of this life.

"So you guys are all vampires?" I glanced around. "THIS IS FRICKEN AWESOME!" I squealed.

"Yes, _we_ are all vampires. But when he says 'we' he means us Cullen's." Emmet said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I laughed. "What do you mean, Emmet?"

"I mean that we Cullen's are vampires. But only the Cullen family."

I had no idea what he was saying. But after he finished, my attention was drawn elsewhere. From my position on the couch, I could see that the front door swung open and in walked Jacob and a very shirtless, very well-defined Seth Cullen. A smile spread over my lips, and not the forced type that I put on for everyone else in the room.

I jumped off the couch and ran to him, wrapped him in my arms and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Aria." He smiled down at me.

"Hey Seth!" I kissed him again.

When I pulled away he grabbed my hand and his face turned serious. "I know what they were talking to you about, but I need to tell you my part in all of it."

He towed me out of the foyer and the front door, and down a small path that led into the wooded area that engulfed the house.

"What's going on Seth?" I stopped our movement and planted my feet firmly into the soft grassy ground. The message was clear: 'I'm not moving until you tell me.'

"I'm have to tell you something." He said vaguely and tried to pull me away again, only to meet resistance.

"I already know that you're a vampire! They told me Seth. It's okay now."

"It's not like that at all, Aria." He droned on.

"Then what is it like? You're a vampire. What else is there to it?"

"I'm not a vampire, Aria." He snapped.

My jaw flapped open again. He had never snapped at me. And not a vampire? What was he then?

He softened his toned and cupped his hands around my face. "I'm a werewolf."

X X

**Omg! Guys, I'm super duper sorry about the wait. Unfortunately my brain won't stay tuned in. But I'm going on my second spring break tomorrow so I'll be able to update really fast.(:**

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! They really make writing this so much easier.**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes. I didn't really proof read this because I wanted to get it up ASAP!**

**Review please and tell me what you think?**


	18. Author's Note

Yooooo! Long time, no talk…I know. I'm super sorry.

Please don't get mad that this isn't an update…

So the second half of my spring break went NOTHING like I planned. I thought I would just be chilling at home, in my pajamas all day, with nothing better to do than type out the story. Well…I was majorly wrong. I was busy like every day with dumb stuff :(

And it really made me mad because I was SOOOO looking forward to just dirt ballin' all break and sleeping until noon and eating whatever I want. Just kidding, but still. UGH! Plus I got sick for like three days. Actually I wasn't really sick. I didn't have a fever or anything, but I felt yucky. I thought for sure I was going to die. I even begged my mom to bury alive so I wouldn't have to bear the torture anymore….yeah, I lied on that last part.

Anyways. I also found the world of Tumblr. I know, it's been around forever, but I just got mine and I LOVE it. I had an account like 4 years ago but I totally forgot all the information. So I remade one. And it's totally been distracting me. GRR! I've tried to write the next chapter, but I swear, it's so addictive.

So I haven't written anything :(

But hopefully I'll be able to update something sometime this week.

Yeah? Sound good? Again, I'm sorry. You guys are the best.

(: xx

-Alli


	19. Chapter 19

"You're a what?" Aria stood a few feet in front of me, a look of confusion and something else on her perfect face. Was it fear?

"I'm a werewolf, Aria." I tried to give her my best pleading look. I need her to understand. I need her to accept it. I need her.

"That's not possible." She starred at something far behind me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Most people would say that a group of eight vampires, two half-breeds, and two werewolves isn't possible either, but here we are?"

"There's two?" she squeaked, a flash of something indescribable crossing her eyes.

"Yes." I stated briefly. She gave me a 'what the hell' look and I quickly filled her in. "Jacob is one too."

"I-…This do-…I can't e-…How di-" Aria stumbled with her words, never finishing a sentence. She closed her eyes and sighed before trying again. "I just don't get it." There was pain in her beautiful blue eyes when they met mine.

"I'll explain it. But first, I need to know something…" I trailed of, stepping forward to close the gap between us as I placed my hands firmly on the sides of her arms. It gave her no other choice but to look at me.

"What?" she said quietly.

"I need to know that you're not mad- that you don't hate me." I could feel the prick of tears beginning to form at the thought of Aria hating me…I know. It's really manly. I quickly blinked them away before Aria could see.

"Seth? Seth, are you crying?" she looked up at me. Shoot! So much for hiding it.

"No…I got…like dust or something in them." I lied. I squeezed my eyes shut again, but opened them slightly again when I felt Aria's warm arms slipped around me. She hugged me to her small frame and it didn't take me long to do the same.

"Don't cry, Seth. I don't hate you. I could never hate you." She mumbled against my chest in her attempt to try and comfort me.

She didn't hate me. That thought alone almost brought the tears of masculinity back to my eyes, but for totally different reasons.

To my dislike, she gradually pulled out of our embrace. She lloked up at me and smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. Perfect. I absentmindedly grabbed a stray chunk of her hair and began twirling it around my finger. She blushed the most adorable shade of pink when I pushed it back behind her ear.

"Seth…" She leaned back a little so she could get a better look at my face. "I need answers."

"To what questions?" I gave her a goofy smile, but it was quickly shot down when I realized how serious she was.

"Wha-…How did it happen?" she looked down at the ground, another shade of pink creeping into her cheeks.

"How did I become a werewolf?" I tried to confirm the question, but to me it sounded silly.

She nodded her head, still gazing at the dirt beneath our feet. I continued. "It's not really something I can control." I continued with a chuckle. "It's a gene that's been passed down in my family. A couple lucky ones get to change." My voice was dripping with sarcasm when I finished the last sentence.

"How come you ended here?" she asked me.

"Well, I used to live in La Push-"

"The Indian Reservation on the other side of town?" she interrupted me.

"Yes. I used to live there with Jacob, and my family, and the rest of my…erm…pack. But then Bella came town and things got all screwed up."

"How?"

"Well…long story short…Jacob and Edward were both in love with Bella. Well, Jacob thought he was, but he really wasn't. Anyway, they fought over her for like two years, nearly getting each other killed numerous times." I chuckled at the memories that seemed so distant now. "But finally Bella chose Edward and they married each other and Bella got pregnant with his child…Renesmee." I paused to look at Aria who seemed kind of overwhelmed.

"I know that it's a lot of information at once and some of it may seem hard to believe, but please just bear with me."

She nodded her head at me to continue, her eyes wide. She was anxious for me to tell her more. "Once Renesmee was born, everything fell into place. Everyone loved everyone and we all got over the fact that we were supposed to hate one another."

"Hate? What?" Renesmee paused me again to ask a question.

"Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. Werewolves are made to kill vampires." I saw Aria's face go pale. Even more pale than she already was.

"But don't worry. I don't kill anyone." I quickly added in. "The Cullen's, Jacob, and I live in peace because…well beside the whole 'Jacob imprinting on Renesmee' thing…we do really love each other Like a family, even though were not at all related."

"Wait. Back it up, Seth. What's imprinting?" she asked me and this time, my face went pale.

I wasn't supposed to say that yet. Gosh, I'm an idiot!

"Umm…it's a thing that we werewolves do." I tried to be very basic about it, in hopes that I could go into detail at a later time. A good time to tell her that I imprinted on her…

"What does it do?" she asked me.

God dammit. "It's kind of like love at first sight. Whoever you imprint on is like the only thing that matters. Instead of gravity holding you down, it's them. They're totally at the center of your universe. You would do anything to make them happy, be anything they wanted you to be, whether it's a brother, a best friend, or a lover…" I trailed off when I realized I was going all Nicholas Sparks on her.

"Sounds like you know the feeling pretty well, eh, Seth?" she jokingly jabbed me in the ribs, a smile on her face as she waggled her eyebrows at me.

I felt my face go white again. "Actually, I do know the feeling Aria. I imprinted on you."

**X x **

**Okay guysssss. It's an update. I know it's short and not very well detailed but I wanted to get the basics down. You know? Introduce Aria to that life? I don't want to like go all out and have her be like all overwhelmed. I promise that a more detailed explanation will be sometime soon. **

**I love how I'm talking about her like she's real ;p**

**Anywhoo, so someone asked for my tumblr username, because I mentioned that I have one in that note, but to be honest, I've already forgotten it. Luckily, I do know the URL to my blog;D  
>And she saves the day! JK LOLZ! <strong>

**.com/**

**There it is ^^**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to try to update soon. I say that a lot…D:**

**PEACE OUT MY LOVELYSS.**

**Oh wait, one more thing. Sorry for errors if there are any. I didn't proof read. My Language Arts teacher would be shankin' his head at me right now -_-**

**KAYYBYEEE!(:**


End file.
